


Emperor of her heart

by ladymimimi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymimimi/pseuds/ladymimimi
Summary: Sasuke is the new Emperor. He has to pick his Empress. Sakura is one of the candidates, and she is not excited to marry conqueror of her country. She will have many obstacles in her way, but with the help of her kind Knight Naruto, and protection of Emperor's older brother will she be able to change her mind, get the title and become the Empress?





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of the Uchiha dynasty, was attending imperial hunting ceremony with 500 soldiers not far from the capital. Since his father Emperor of the fire land, Fugaku Uchiha was not in full health and older Brother was aiding him in the Palace. Sasuke was leading the traditional imperial hunt.

It was a warm day of spring; everybody did their best to show off in front of Sasuke with their skills of archery and horsemanship.

Tired of hunting young heir was relaxing in the tent, accompanied by his close friends, Son of the Chancellor, Naruto Uzumaki, and distant cousin Neji Hyuuga, they were discussing hunting tactics when tall, slender eunuch of the royal family came in and kneeled in front of Sasuke.

\- "What is it Sai?" quietly said his master.

\- " Your Holy Highness, the Emperor has passed away! I am here to inform you that you, son of heaven, second born of the great Uchiha dynasty got selected as the New Emperor! by his Majesty, first son Itachi Uchiha  
also, her grace the mother, Empress Mikoto Uchiha."

"Father... it cannot be.." shocked from impetus news Sasuke slowly sat back on his chair, while both of his friends kneeled in front of him.

Sasuke could hear his soldiers shouting outside.

\- "Ten thousand lives to the new Emperor."

\- "Ten thousand lives to the new Emperor."

\- "Ten thousand lives to the new Emperor."

-"Ten thousand lives to the new Emperor."

At the age of 21, Sasuke got named as the Emperor.

Ever since he was a child, he knew that he was destined to become the ruler of the fire land. His brother the firstborn of the Uchiha dynasty had weak health from childhood and had agreed to pass the title of Emperor to his beloved little brother. 

Since the Emperor Fugaku was very young and healthy, Sasuke believed that he had much to learn and accomplish before becoming Emperor, and there was enough time for him to prepare and grow as a great ruler.  
Prove to his father that he was worthy of the title. 

Mother Empress Mikoto was almost 40 years old, yet her beauty was fascinating, pale white skin, long black hair, and beautifully shaped black eyes, Sasuke was her striking image. 

Devastated by her Beloved husband's death, she was sitting in her quarters, dressed in a simple white kimono, wearing her hair down free from jewels and hairpins. Itachi was beside his mother, He too, saddened and quiet.

Mother Empress's eunuch Kakashi entered the room and bowed.

\- "Your grace... Chancellor's wife, Lady Kushina, is here to see you."

\- " Let her in" quietly answered Empress.

Since everybody in the country was mourning former Emperor's death, Chancellor's wife was also wearing simple white Kimono with her long red stresses down.

-"Your majesty" she bowed -"I am despondent. Moreover, I know that both of your hearts are inflamed with Pain. My condolences to you and as well my blessings to the new Emperor ten thousand lives to him"

Mikoto nodded and slowly began to talk.

-" Lady Kushina, I asked you to come here, because I have an important entrust for you. We have just won the war, Land of the earth is finally in our submission, while Land of the water is always plotting against us, my son is young, and he will need our help to preserve his throne and borders.

Emperor needs an heir to succeed him if something happens,

which means that he needs to name his Empress as soon as possible.

Tell Naruto travel to the land of the earth and bring daughters of feudal lords in charge. Beautiful and educated. Naruto has to tell them that Emperor Sasuke might choose one of their daughters as his Empress other's may stay as his wives and concubines."

Itachi was amazed by Mikoto's tactics.

-" Mother that is a good plan. if we have the daughters of the Feudal Lord's here, in the castle, it will guarantee us no rising in the future from the land of the earth."

"That is true... but my son, send a word to your Uncle Hiashi to prepare His Firstborn Daughter, Hinata for the Royal Palace."

"Lady Hinata as well? " Kushina got confused, at a sudden thought, knowing that her Son had always liked young Hyuuga heiress from afar.

"Yes, I, also was Fugaku's distant cousin and our marriage was a success, even though there will be other options, I do not want our Empress to be from other origins when we can have the Heiress of Hyuuga clan just as strong as the Uchiha dynasty of the land of fire."

"I see.." lady Kushina faked a smile and decided beforehand not to tell Naruto.

After the burial of the previous Emperor Fugaku, the young captain went to the land of fire and traveled day and night to fulfill his mother's and Mother Empress's order.

after one month of preparation, he left the capitulated country with three brides.

20-year-old Ino Yamanaka, daughter of chairman Inoichi.

25-Year-old Ten-ten daughter of Chancellor Makoto

also, 18-Year-old Sakura Haruno only daughter of late King Kizashi Haruno.

Young girls were traveling in separate palanquins, but they would share mills with the captain Naruto. In the tent specially made for them.

"So Naruto, tell us more about Emperor, he is your friend as I know" the blonde girl giggled flirtatiously.

"Yes, lady Ino, young Emperor and I have been friends since childhood" Naruto smiled politely and sipped some Wine.

"Yeah master Naruto tell us something about the Emperor," Ten-Ten asked curiously.

"Well, there is a lot to know about his Majesty, and you will learn that when we arrive in the capital.

He is a mighty, perfect archer and fantastic swordsman.

I could never outrun him on horsemanship. He is very educated and bright.

He appreciates poetry and music, but he never admits that." He laughed, thinking about his friend.

"Oh, His favorite food is anything made from tomatoes. Also, he is very possessive of what belongs to him. Also, hates sweets Hmm what else can I tell.." Naruto rubbed his head.

"Ahhhhh he sounds so dreamy .." moaned Ino with excitement.

"Can not wait till I meet him" exclaimed Ten-Ten."

Sakura aggressively put her wine glass down. "You girls are unbelievable !"

-" Excited? Happy? To marry a ruller who's country destroyed ours? Both of you are so naive! We will be killed or selected as miserable concubines to entertain the Emperor and his evil family. "

Ino crunched her little fist "Forehead! Watch your words! You were a princess, but now out from our country we are in the same boat, stop talking this stupid nonsense to scare us !" she shouted. 

Ten-ten took Ino's side "Yes Sakura-san. Please be careful of what you say; Bad Mouthing Emperor is punishable with death."

"well good than" Sakura stood up from the table, crossed her arms and turned away " I lost my Father, and I lost freedom of my country I might as well lose my life. I do not care."

"Sir Naruto... please do not give away this incident. she was our Princess after all" Ten-Ten smiled and bowed politely.

"Why do you even care?!" groaned the blonde girl "If they kill her, they kill her. end of the story, less competition for us."

"Ino San! I know that you do not mean that..."

Naruto excused himself and left the table to follow the disobedient princess back.

The sky was cloudy and the night was dark, Sakura angrily marched back to her Palanquin.

"Princess ... Wait for me, please! "

She stopped and turned her head back, "What is it that you want?"

"Please don't be so judgmental about our Emperor, until you meet him, he is a kind man, I am sure you will like him."

She rolled her eyes "Don't make me laugh, I.." before finishing her sentence soldiers began to shout.

"WE ARE AMBUSHED CAPTAIN!" young archer approached Naruto.

"Quick, go back to the tent and stay with other girls." Naruto grabbed Sakura and took out his Katana while paving the way back in the darkness.

Suddenly four swordsmen attacked them. All of them seemed to professional assassins. Dressed in navy blue clothes, they were covering their faces with different masks.

Young archer fell at Sakura's feet with his throat sliced, she was used seeing blood and hearing painful screams of the wounded, but going through this all over again. Made her tremble and remember the night when his father was overthrown from the throne and killed viciously. She put her hands on her ears and closed her eyes waiting for a sharp sword to pierce her body anytime.

Naruto took out one of them instantly. A man with a boar mask fell coughing blood while Young captain kept fighting other three, He was an excellent swordsman and even better combat fighter. One on one they were no match for him, but all three of them attacking together were difficult to defeat, While he had Sakura behind him, he could not go all out on them.

"Sakura you have to survive and Protect our land, You are my child, my blood and flash only you can."

Last words of her father echoed in her mind.

"I don't want to die.." She whispered.

And then she was quick to take action, picked up the arch and the arrows from the deceased soldier.

Closed her eyes once again for a second and took a deep breath, then she aimed at one of the assassins that kept fighting Naruto.

without any hesitation, she cast the arrow to hit him right in the left eye through a red dragon mask, instantly killing him off.

Surprised Naruto looked back to see Princess casting another arrow on other enemy piercing his throat in a single shot.

He then swung his Katana and sliced third intruder's stomach he fell on his knees.

"Princess?" Naruto opened his mouth from surprise.

"Be careful! captain" She hit another Enemy that was coming to their direction, arrow got right in the heart and made him fall back.

at dawn All 20 intruders were dead.

"They were assassins from the land of water" Naruto informed three brides.

"But do not worry Ladies, by tomorrow we will reach the capital city."

 

\-------------------

Even though we have so many amazing FanFics for our lovely ship, I miss the manga so much that I decided to invent a new story :)

As you may have noticed English is not my first language and I'm trying hard to make it understandable for you guys.

Hope you liked it! Please write reviews; it would inspire me so much!

The story is happening in the alternate universe, has historical elements of Asian Royal Families. I took the names of the countries from Naruto.

I'm already working on the Second chapter, and will try to make it longer :) and upload it soon ^^

thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings my dear friends, first of all, I want to thank you all for following this story and for leaving reviews (good or bad, still ! thank you :)

now, let's get to the story, I will try my best to not make the characters OOC, but we have to understand the fact that somehow both Sasuke and Sakura will be different from the original Sasuke and Sakura we know, for two reasons :

1\. Sasuke spent his childhood with his family, he never experienced the tragedy of losing them, because of that he will be slightly different, more openminded

(hot and arrogant YES PLEASE, Sociopath with a motto of revenge NO )

2\. Sakura was the princess of a dying, weak country, her family was overthrown by Sasuke's family, She will not be falling head over hills in love with Sasuke ( at first :P ) their connection will happen, eventually. But first, they will have a long way to go.

3\. Our dear Naruto will be more mature in this story for many reasons, most importantly because he also was raised by his loving family, and did not have to face loneliness. 

___________________________________

Before reaching the capital city, Naruto asked for an audience with Sakura. After a while, she was standing in the meadow, facing the sunset with a bright golden haze on her face, the sky colored in pale pink and orange hues, Naruto looked at her face, she was sad. Her eyes were red from crying the night before. Yet she was beautiful, breathtaking.

Stunned by the view, Young captain coughed to announce his arrival.

"You wanted to see me?" She said without looking at him.

"Yet, I came to the place you appointed" Naruto stood beside her, gazing at the fading sun as well.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you, Princess you saved me. last night."

"I saved myself."

"But you could also let them kill me."

She smiled "did you notice that the sunset is more beautiful in the land of earth Captain?"

"Actually I did, your homeland is lovely Princess."

"And I am never going to see it" She turned and began to walk back to the camp.

Naruto with an ache in his voice said: "Princess, I want to help you, But I don't even have the words to comfort you.."

"Captain, I have a request to make" Sakura looked at him. her emerald 

Naruto widened his eyes and smiled "Anything!"

"Please, don't tell anyone about what you saw yesterday... "

"But why? that's an amazing skill you have, Princess."

"It's all I ask..."

Young, Beautiful, strong, yet sad and broken. Stunned Naruto could not refuse her plea.

"All right, is there more to know you ?" he chuckled.

"Time will show, Captain" She bowed slightly and walked away.

The capital city was humongous, They finally entered the holy entrance of Emperor's palace, it was so big that somebody could think it was another city within the capital.

A massive open expanse of bridges, alleyways, and courtyards, each with strategically placed. Buildings with beautifully curled edges and little gargoyle beasts on the corners, the higher the number of the featured creatures the more important the building was.

The richness in the colors of the buildings was incredible.

Royal blues, emerald greens, vibrant reds, and rich, shiny gold.

Outside the most essential buildings stood "Shishi lions,"

people were lined up to welcome brides from another country.

"Ino-chan we are finally here!" Ten-ten clapped happily.

"First things first, I need to bathe and change my clothes and style my hair and put on some makeup, then I will be ready to face my Emperor."

"Ino-chan, he is not yours yet! don't get ahead of yourself" Pouted Ten-ten

"We shall see that" greened Ino.

"let's be honest my dear, you are no competition for me, forehead could have been challenging, but she is totally not into it, So Sasuke is mine."

meanwhile, Sakura arrived first to her quarters.

"Shizune, where is my godmother ?"

"My Princess... you see. Err. she already went out to see the capital."

Sakura smiled "She never changes does she?"

"I'm sorry" Shizune bowed.

"Please prepare something to wear, I will take a bath."

She headed out to find her new servants, but could not see anybody around. And she could not find her way back to Shizune either.

"You seem lost young lady."

Sakura looked around, and confidently she said,

"And you are?"

from behind the statue young man came out, he was tall and slender, had his black hair tied into a ponytail.

And was dressed in black silk clothes. He was young in his early twenties.

The stranger was very pale and had a kind expression.

"Oh me? I'm no one, just passing by" he chuckled.

"Then leave me be," She said and went to a different direction.

"Pink hair, emerald eyes, you must be her, you are the Princess Sakura Haruno from the land of the earth aren't you ?"

Sakura froze, was this the Emperor?

"I am no princess, at the moment I am no one."

turned back and looked him in onyx eyes.

"You could be Empress" he Smiled.

"I didn't come here willingly," she said coldly.

"Interesting" he stepped forward and got very close to her.

The stranger was intimidating, Sakura felt like a little-caged bird in front of him. But didn't say anything.

"My apologies Princess, I should have introduced myself, I am Emperor's brother Itachi Uchiha, your future brother in law,"

"Your Highness" She bowed, "I said I'm no Princess anymore, and there are better candidates for that title."

"True, I haven't seen other candidates, but you seem Interesting dear Princess."

"If I may excuse, now I will go back to my quarters" Sakura turned left and walked fast.

"Dear Princess" Itachi laughed, "Your headquarters are to the right direction."

Embarrassed Sakura took the given route without saying a word to him.

______________________________________________________

"Long time no see Baka" Sasuke greeted his friend cheerfully.

"Your Majesty" Naruto bowed.

"Stop with the Majesty, we are alone here" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Really? Teme I've brought such a beautiful group of brides for you!"

"Hn"

"But there's this one you will like the most I'm sure of it."

"Mother Brought Hinata here."

Sasuke observed Naruto's expression, knowing that he liked Hinata ever since they were children.

Mother Empress had often had Hinata come and live in the palace for a few days. To play with the Emperor when they were both children, She had hoped to engender a relationship that would grow from that of playmates to life partners, But in fact, the Emperor had never liked his cousin, she was quiet and shy all the time.

Yet Naruto was always excited when Hinata visited the palace and played with them.

"Oh, Lady Hinata is also a choice?" Naruto got confused.

"Not my choice though" Sasuke began to walk back and front.

"You see, my mother has always liked her as my future wife, but I don't. That's why I hope that one from that three is worthy of becoming the Empress" He then looked in Naruto's eyes.

"after I marry one of them, maybe I will have Lady Hinata engaged to.. you maybe? "

"ME?" Stunned Naruto couldn't hide happiness from his face.

"Stop acting so surprised, I know that you like her you Usuratonkachi" Young Emperor smirked, amused that he made his goofy friend happy.

"Sasuke! I mean your majesty, thank you!" he bowed.

"You will definitely like them, they are stunning."

"Were they excited to arrive ?"

"Well yes but."

"What is it ?"

"One of them isn't so happy to be here."

"Which one?"

"Well she's young, just turned eighteen, and she kind of was the Princess of the land that our country kind of submissions now, oh and your Uncle Madara also overthrew her father from the throne... So."

"I see.."

"But if you try I'm sure she'll like you, She is unique."

"Hn.." Emperor sat on his throne and smirked.

"Me? Try to make somebody like me? I'm the Emperor you fool."

"That's what I'm saying, the other two can't wait to meet you, yet Sakura was sad all the time to leave her country."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sakura Haruno the previous Princess."

"Sakura like a Cherry blossom?"

"Indeed, and you know? she has pink hair."

"Interesting" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Let's have a bet Naruto."

"What kind of Bet? "

"She'll fall in love with me as soon as she sees me, then I'll decide if she is worthy of being Empress."

"Oooh Teme you'll lose"

"What do you want me to bet?" Sasuke got excited about the upcoming challenge.

"Hmm, Oh I know! how about your bow and arrow?"

"Agreed" Young Uchiha nodded.

"And if you lose, you will wear that hideous Yellow outfit of the holy Emperor for a day!"

"That's not possible."

"Why?"

"Because I always win" He smirked and closed his eyes, finally there was the enjoyable game to play. Otherwise, every day was boring ever since he became Emperor.

From 5:00 to 7:00 am he had to get up, make his prayers and read books.

From 7:00 to 9:00 am he had breakfast either alone or with his mother and brother.

From 9:00 to 11:00 am he held court and regional affairs.

right now he was taking the noon break with Naruto before having lunch and getting back to ruling the most powerful empire.  
________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it ^^, please leave reviews :)

Oh, and Sakura and Sasuke have age difference here. 

She is 18 While Sasuke is about to turn 22 (almost 5 years)

I have exciting chapters planned for you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up Sakura! it's almost time!"

she lazily opened the left eye to see her Godmother curiously staring at her.

"What time is it ?" she sat on her bed, yawned and stretched her hands up.

"It's almost 5:00 of the morning." Tsunade yawned herself.

"No wonder, there's no sunlight, why so early?"

"The mother Empress is going to give her blessings to the brides and have morning tea with you girls."

Sakura sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Don't want to see her! don't want to be a bride or marry that monster!"

she hid her face in the blanket

"Hush child!" Tsunade scolded young princess.

"If someone hears you, you'll be sentenced to death!"

no answer.

Tsunade began to walk back and forth

"Sakura, remember this is no joke, if you become the new Empress our country will have enormous aid, your father would approve of this."

"Yeah if he was alive" Princess rolled her eyes.

"Yet, godmother you are wrong! he wouldn't wish me to marry someone who I don't love."

"Give it a try! and give it time."

Sakura sighed and rose up from the bed without a word.

"Besides" Tsunade kept going on.

"Yesterday I heard servant girls talking, that the young Emperor is attractive."

"Don't care." Sakura emitted herself from the closet holding two kimonos.

"Wear the soft emerald one, throw that hideous brown away." Tsunade r pointed her finger.

"Shizune, tie upper half of her hair up and straighten the lower part, leave the bangs, though."

"Yes, M'lady" Shizune began to brush soft pink strands.

"Now listen to my words Child!" She sat in front of her little goddaughter.

"As I've heard mother Empress is alarming, you have to watch what you say in front of her, are you listening to me?!"

"Aa" She nodded.

"She wants Emperor to marry his cousin Hinata the Hyuga heiress; you have to be outstanding in every way, to catch Emperor's eye!"

Sakura once again rolled her eyes, while Shizune put soft emerald kimono on her.

"Which hairpin?" She looked at her Godmother for advice.

"The one with golden flowers of course."

Shizune placed beautiful hairpin on her bun.

"Dazzling!" Tsunade couldn't keep herself from smiling; she always thought that her goddaughter was breathtaking.

"Shizune will represent you when asked, Now go!"

Sakura bowed slightly and left her quarters, with Shizune and three servant girls following her behind.

It was early spring morning, the month of April. Little cloudy and chilly.

Sakura entered the hall; Other girls were standing there, almost 20.

She looked around; everyone was pretty and alluring, wearing the most beautiful kimonos and jewelry, All of them were befitting to become the Empress.

"Line up." male servant shouted.

"And enter Mother Empress's vestibule."

the room was colossal, decorated with blue porcelain wares, rare artwork on the walls, Ceramic statues, vases full of freshly picked chrysanthemums.

The Empress was sitting on an elegant throne, decorated with different gorgeous jewels and stones. She was looking at everyone from above.

"Welcome to the imperial palace," She said finally.

"Today we will start the trials to find a befitting wife to our Holy Emperor."

Mother Empress's eunuch began calling names; each girl would walk to Empress and bow down, while personal representatives described and praised them for their achievements.

Yamanaka Ino! Called out one of the eunuchs.

Ino walked forward graciously; she was wearing baby blue silk kimono, her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

She smiled and bowed down; Sakura thought Ino was very charming.

Her representative began to talk.

Yamanaka Ino, daughter of chairman Inoichi Yamanaka from the land of earth.

She is fluent in three different languages, Caligraphy, Talented dancer and entertainer.

Her knowledge of herbal greens is compatible.

Empress nodded, Ino walked away; the line went through.

Ten-Ten got represented as well.

Finally, Sakura's turn came she walked confidently to the throne. Smiled and bowed her head down elegantly.

Shizune began to talk in high pitched tone.

Sakura Haruno, daughter of Kizashi Haruno former king of the land of Earth.

Bored mother Empress finally looked at her interested.

She speaks in five foreign languages; her calligraphy is work of art, her medical skills are formidable,

"Enough," Said the Empress

"I'm sure she is as talented as she is beautiful, we'll see if that will be enough to become Empress."

Sakura stood up and bowed.

Finally, the introductions were over,

"Ladies who receive a scroll from mother Empress will stay to have breakfast with her; others must leave immediately."

from 20 candidates, only 7 remained in the room, holding scrolls with red velvet covers.

Sakura looked around, Ino and Ten-Ten came to stand with her.

"You got this just because you are a former princess; you know royalty and all."

Ino pointed her hand on Sakura's scroll.

Sakura didn't pay attention instead she quietly asked.

"Who is that girl in a lavender kimono? She didn't get introduced to the Empress, yet she got the scroll."

"No introductions needed, it's Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan" Ten-Ten whispered.

"And apparently she is mother Empress's favorite" Ino crossed her arms.

Sakura took another glance on a beautiful girl; she had a petite body, porcelain white skin, soft silver-grey eyes, her hair was long and silky.

No wonder mother Empress wanted her for her son.

"Well well well" Girl with long red hair approached them.

"Huh, three little piglets from the muddy land got the scrolls ?"

"You bet we did" Ten-Ten rose an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you" Ino got tempered with her.

"Oh me?" She fixed her glasses "I am an adoptive daughter of the richest person Lord Orochimaru his influence is significant on fire nation, You may address me, as Lady Karin. I know the Emperor personally, and we were playmates in childhood, I know everything about him. And let me tell you, he will not be interested in the likes of you."

"Somebody likes to talk big" Sakura smirked and walked away from her.

"We'll see about the Emperor" Ino winked and followed Sakura.

Ten-Ten raised her shoulders and went along with the other two.

 

Despite the chilly weather, Emperor was having his breakfast in the garden, with his older brother and captain Naruto accompanying them.

"My sources told me that the mother Empress picked 7 girls for trials, Lady Hinata, lady Karin and three ladies from the land of the earth will also take part in it."

Sasuke sipped his tea.

"Aren't you a bit curious little brother?" Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke sighed "We have a conflict with Mizugakure, Empress trial is the last thing I want to think about, spend your time more productively Naruto."

Naruto pouted, and Itachi laughed.

"But little brother, we are all tampered to know. Who will steal your heart?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Wonder how Lady Yugito will react about this" Naruto asked curiously.

"She is my concubine, nothing more."

"Mother will insist on Hinata, what do you think of that?"

"Brother I figured you knew, that I have no interest in Lady Hinata; she won't become the Empress, be sure of that."

Naruto tried to hide his smile.

"Whatsoever, to hold ties with Hyuga I will command Hyugas to arrange her marriage with Naruto instead, Is that clear dobe?"

"Your wish is my command" Naruto bowed his head.

"You two haven't grown out of your childish behavior a bit" Itachi shook his head and smiled.

After the breakfast, Brides left mother Empress's quarters; they were led out by the Eunuchs when one of them shouted.

"Make the way, for his Holy Highness the Emperor Sasuke Uchiha."

Other Eunuch turned to girls.

"Quick! bow down; the Emperor is coming this way, don't even dare to look up if not asked!"

everyone bowed down;

Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Oooh, here they are."

While passing by Sasuke looked on them, Noticed Karin's red hair, and Hinata's long Black hair with blue hue in it.

Then he noticed rare pink hair and automatically stopped in front of her, yet he couldn't see new girl's face.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when black leather shoes stopped in front of her.

She was uncomfortable, but she felt relief when after a few seconds he walked away fast.

When Emperor left, Servant shouted.

"You may now continue your way."

Everybody looked behind; Sakura took a glimpse of the tall man with charcoal black hair walking away, wearing dark purple haori; she then noticed spiky blond hair.

"Naruto" She smiled.

"Did you see Hinata-san?" Naruto crossed his hands behind his head.

"Aa" Sasuke nodded.

"And my relative Karin was there too, Sasuke she is freaky!"

"Ugh," Emperor rolled his eyes.

"Princess Sakura was there too! you see mother Empress must have liked her."

"The pink hair?"

"Yeah, it was her."

"Couldn't see her face."

"If you want, I can arrange, and she will be brought to you anytime" Naruto smiled with an innocent expression.

"No, I don't have time for that, but let Lady Yugito know that I'll be waiting for her tonight."

"Yessir," Naruto bowed.

 

Taaa Daaa the third chapter!

Hope you guys enjoyed reading it ^_^

next chapter will be interesting :3 I won't give you spoilers, though! :)

P.s Lady Yugito is the character from Naruto (Two tails Jinchuriki that got killed by Hidan and Kakuzu, remember?)


	4. Chapter 4

Moonlight gleamed inside Emperor's bedchamber.

He sat on his bed, couldn't sleep again, too many questions and too many thoughts bothered him. Mostly the fear of failing as an Emperor, deep down he knew that his father wanted for his older brother to become his successor but because of Itachi's fragility and illness Sasuke was the only choice.

On the other hand, the mother Empress favored him, yet tried to control him in every way.

His schedule, political moves. The people around him even his future bride. Mother had control of everything. Sasuke was aware of why Mikoto favored lady Hinata because she was easy to control.

Sooner or later things had to change, and He decided to take the rein in his hands.

Not only he was an adult but, he was the Emperor, wrong or right he had to make his own decisions.

Firstly he had to find a reliable candidate as his Empress. The one who wouldn't be easily controlled by the mother, Empress.

"Why aren't you sleeping, my love?"

tiny arms embraced him, as he felt soft kisses on his neck.

"Did I wake you?" He looked back to see his alluring blonde concubine smiling at him.

"No, my love, come back to me" she pulled him back, and they fell on the bed.

"Again?" Emperor rose his eyebrow amusingly.

At least he had her and could forget about everything else for a while.

"The night is ours" she giggled.

The day before the second trial, Sakura got invited by Ten-Ten. To have tea together.

She knew Ino would accompany them as well, and couldn't tolerate both of the girls together. But she decided to go and meet them. 

three servants accompanied her and led her way to Ten-Ten's bedchamber.

She had half of her hair tied up in a high knot, while the lower half of the soft pink strands caressed her back and shoulders. Red silky kimono was a perfect fit for her small but feminine body.

"You came!" Ten-Ten cheerfully greeted her.

"Oh, the Princess didn't mind coming over?" Ino asked Sarcastically.

"I was bored" Sakura pulled out a small cushioned chair from under the table. "I have nothing to do here, except for occasional walks around the garden" She rolled her eyes.

"I wondered what will be the principal of tomorrow's trial" Sighted Ten-Ten and poured some tea in Sakura's cup.

"Lady Tsunade knows someone, who knows someone and she told me" Sakura smiled, knowing that the girls would be eager to know.

"What? What? Spill the beans forehead" Ino greened.

"Try to look your best tomorrow" she looked on both of them.

"At first the astrological masters will match our zodiac signs with Emperor's zodiac sign, which is Leo by the way. Then the old artists will paint us one by one. So that the Emperor will be able to see the paintings and pick his favorites."

"Kyaaaa" Ino screamed, covering flushed cheeks with her hands.

Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"He has to pick one of us! or three of us" Giggled Ten-Ten.

"No thank you" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ahh Princess, you are so silly and still a child" Ino shook her head.

"Why do you think so? Because I don't want to do anything with that monster? His family took our country and then took us from our country. why would I want to do anything with him?!"

"To take advantage," Ino gave Sakura impelling look.

"Advantage?" Confused Ten-Ten looked at Ino, waiting for an answer.

"Not only we have the chance to become an Empress of the most powerful empire, but we have a chance to take advantage and help our country this way."

"There is no chance." Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"I'm sure the Emperor is not a fool, and even if he is, he has an older brother and very controlling mother who would never give you a chance to control the Emperor."

"Well, I have to try and see" Ino smirked, confident in her charms.

"Not only his family, as I heard he has a favorite concubine who has connections both in the palace and political court."

"How do you know that Ten-Ten?" Blonde girl looked at her.

"I have my sources too." She smiled.

"If she is his favorite why isn't she his Empress?" young Princess gave her questioning look.

"Because she is infertile, she can't give him a child. As my source told me she was poisoned long ago."

"Poisoning is a common way here, to get rid of somebody," Said Ino.

"Let me guess; It must have been either Mother Empress or that freaky girl, what's her name? Kanin? Katrin?"

"Karin, I think" Ten-Ten laughed.

"Yeah that's the one, Tsunade told me that her adoptive father is in control of the market in the city, and not only that... He controls the underground market as well. Both father and Daughter are aiming at the Emperor."

"She freaked me out, was too weird" Ino made a gross expression.

After talking with girls Sakura got back to her room, Sun was still up, painting the sky in soft pink and purple.

"I want to go and pray, where can I find a temple?" She asked one of her servants.

"M'lady, you should go down the long stone stairs from right over there" Servant pointed her finger.

"Then you have to walk straight, and you will arrive at the imperial temple if you want I will show you" She smiled.

"No, thanks" Sakura smiled back. "I'll go alone there, and be back before the sun goes down."

Servants bowed.

Sakura went as she was directed.

"Why did you lie to her Ami?" One of the servants gave her judgemental look.

"Why do you care? I was paid well to make things hard for her, if you join me you'll get paid too" She giggled.

"Poor girl" Third Servant shook her head.

"She will go into the royal temple, and it is forbidden for nonroyal to pray there, if she gets caught, she'll be in big trouble."

Sakura enjoyed spring, few trees were already blooming, and flowers had a magnificent scent. Finally, she arrived, in front of her was a multi-building complex. At the entrance, two Buddha statues were placed, like they were greeting everyone to enter.

She quietly went into the temple, lighted up a few candles and began to pray.

After spending some time there, she stood up, bowed towards the giant golden Buddha statue, and turned back to see a young man blocking the entrance.

He was leaning against the door, with a mischievous smile on his lips, he was wearing a black cloak, and had his arms crossed. Onyx eyes curiously examined her.

Sakura gasped since she wasn't expecting anyone to stand behind her.

"How... how long have you been here?"

She asked.

"For quite a while." He said.

he had a silky voice, calm and confident.

She felt that He's presence was scary as if he was superior to everyone.

"How rude!" She said coldly, trying to hide how scared she was.

"Hn" He smirked, "What were you praying for?"

"None of your business!" Sakura looked at him closely, he was godly handsome but seemed dark and dangerous for her.

She walked confidently towards him.

He was taller than her, so she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Move! and let me out."

"Hn" he let her pass.

After she passed him, with amusement in his tone, he asked:

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

Without turning her head, she said with irritation.

"No, and don't even want to know."

She walked away quickly, He said nothing more, and didn't follow her either.

As soon as she entered her bedchamber, she sat on the bed, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tsunade walked over to her and concerned.

"N...nothing" She shook her head. "Some arrogant ass just scared me... he appeared out of nowhere.."

"What?! Did he do something to you?!"

"No godmother... don't worry!" She tried to smile.

"He was just too intimidating, and I wasn't expecting him that's why I got scared."

The next day Sasuke was in his study, stamping some documents with the imperial seal.

Naruto walked in cheerfully, holding a package.

he bowed and greeted the young Emperor.

"Your holy highness, may I present to you the faces of the brides?" He smiled.

Sasuke put down his seal and nodded.

when Naruto placed paintings in front of him, he began to look through them quickly putting away one after another.

"Um. I thought you at least would look at them" Naruto scratched his head, looking at Sasuke confused.

Soon Sasuke picked one, looked at it and smiled.

"Here, it's her right?"

he turned the painting towards Naruto.

It was Sakura, emerald pink hair; Naruto couldn't forget her, ever.

"Yeah!" he chirped.

"I saw her" Sasuke put the painting in the center of the table.

"Where? I don't remember visitors in your audience list."

"I went to pray in the temple yesterday."

"Alone?!" Naruto gave him an angry look.

Sasuke pretended like he didn't notice it.

"I can take care of myself Naruto."

"Ugh," Blonde boy groaned.

"But what was she doing in the temple? aren't you usually praying in the royal Temple?"

"Yes, but she was there, I guess she does not know the rules here" He smirked.

"Well.. then? did she fell in love right away?" Naruto chuckled.

"No, of course not. She has no idea of who I am" Sasuke looked on the painting, without looking at Naruto he said.

"Tonight, I want her to meet the Emperor, Bring her to me."

"What?" Exclaimed his childhood friend.

"Do as I say" Sasuke rose his eyebrow.

"She seems interesting" he kept looking at the painting of her, The former Princess of the Land of the earth.

"She will be surprised to see that I am the Emperor, as soon as she comprehends it, she'll fall on her knees and fall in love with me," He said confidently.

"If not, the imperial bow is mine then" Naruto carefully reminded about their bet to him.

"Hn"

Sasuke remembered yesterday's wonderful evening, he sneaked out from his chamber, without guards and eunuch's noticing him, put on his cloak and went to pray and be with himself alone.

he quietly walked up the stairs and from the entrance saw that someone was already inside.

After carefully examining it, he understood that it was the pink haired woman that Naruto was talking about.

The former princess, who apparently hated him.

She was small and seemed fragile. The pink haired girl kept praying and praying. She got scared like a little bird when she turned back and found Sasuke staring at her.

Usually, when girls Saw Sasuke they admired him right away, But she called him rude and walked away. Maybe because she didn't know who he was?

Well, she was about to find it out.

Sasuke left his study amused, and gave his Servant Sai an order.

"Assist the captain and bring me lady Sakura Haruno tonight."

"Yes, your royal majesty" Sai bowed and walked away.

"And bring me the finest food and wine for my guest."

 

Hey, guys! Hope you liked the chapter.

Please leave reviews ^_^ I love reading them!

Next chapter will be updated just as soon as this one ( In five days)

xoxoxoxo

P.s The next chapter (5) will be called "Princess and the Emperor"

what do you think will happen? :3

Who will win the bet Naruto or Sasuke ;)


	5. Chapter 5

It was a warm spring evening; Sakura was sitting in the garden accompanied by three servants, Lady Tsunade and Shizune enjoying nature with her.

When a group of male servants approached them, Sakura noticed one of them; it was Naruto.

"Greetings" Naruto smiled and bowed to the ladies.

"Hey, Naruto" Sakura stood up from the chair and smiled. After all, it was pleasant to see a familiar face.

"What brings you here Captain" Tsunade and Shizune bowed and greeted them.

"Um... I am here to inform you that, well... The Emperor wishes to see Lady Sakura tonight" He finished, without looking at Sakura, Who stood still shocked by the news. Naruto knew that she wasn't surprised pleasantly.

"What? But? We don't know each other, I have never seen him, and He isn't familiar with me either" Her voice was shaking, and she seemed disturbed.

"Well..." Naruto rubbed his head, thinking of the ways to answer her correctly and informatively when Sai interrupted him.

He firmly stepped forward, Bowed his head and began talking.

"My name is Sai; I am his holy majesty's eunuch, I am here to give you further information, Emperor has seen paintings of his future brides and chose you as his favorite, he wishes to spend this night with you. Please be appropriately ready by 9 pm. Two guards and I will be taking you to his majesty."

"Fantastic" Tsunade clapped her hands.

"Of course his Majesty found our Princess attractive, She'll be ready!"

"Godmother!" Sakura gave her an angry look.

"Thank you for understanding" Sai bowed, and servants left.

Naruto kept standing there; Sakura went to face him.

"Naruto, this must be a mistake, I don't understand."

"Don't worry" Captain smiled; He is not the monster that you think he is." Whispered Naruto.

"But..." Sakura removed her eyes from him; she didn't want Naruto to witness that she was nervous and was about to burst into tears.

"Seriously, He is kindhearted; he won't hurt you, Just believe me! He wants to talk with you and get to know you."

Sakura didn't answer him she raced back to her room. Shizune and Tsunade followed her.

"Don't be a child now Sakura! this is our chance!" Said Tsunade and opened the large wardrobe.

"Shizune make a hot bath ready for our Princess. And add scented essential oils in it." 

then she went and sat on the bed next to Sakura.

"Look at me!"

She looked at her godmother, Tsunade swept tears from her cheeks.

"Sakura, you have to make Emperor fall in love with you! Only like this, you'll be able to help your country and the rest of your family. You are not a child anymore! You have to grow powerful to get your country back."

"It's not possible" She shook her head crying.

"Not until you try to make it possible" Tsunade put her hands on weeping Sakura's shoulders.

"people are dying from hunger because the fire nation is taking away all the resources, You have to do this for your people, please... use your brain and use your beauty to succeed, you have no idea how much power you'll gain if you give him an Heir."

Tsunade noticed that she was listening interested and kept telling her how important this was.

"But, we don't even know each other" Sniffed Sakura.

After a few hours Sakura gave up crying and resistance, She submissively sat on the chair while servants were doing her makeup and hair.

She kept telling herself that this was her duty to the land of earth, to the people that her father loved so much.

By 9 pm she was ready, this time her hair wasn't tied up it was braided loosely, her body covered in a soft emerald silky kimono looked attractive, the kimono covered in golden flowers and birds embroidered on, it was majestic.

Soon Emperor's guards came. With Sai following them. Along, they brought a huge rug.

"What is this for?" Sakura asked Shizune.

"M'lady we forgot to tell you that you shall be carried to the Emperor wrapped in a rug" She smiled apologetically.

"What?!" Hissed Sakura.

"Now now, this is the tradition" Tsunade gave her a look.

Sakura shook her head and sighed. "Fine! so far, I'm not even surprised with this weird stuff anymore."

Sai nodded to the guards; They wrapped her in the rug, one of them carefully picked up the rug and placed it on his shoulder.

Sakura couldn't see or hear anything. Finally, she felt how they climbed stairs and slowly entered somewhere. Then she heard Sai's familiar voice.

"Your Holy Highness, Sakura Haruno is here."

no answer.

Soon she felt how slowly they unwrapped her from the rug. And then she softly fell on the bed.

She rose and looked around her eyes searching for the Emperor. And there he was, standing close by looking into the scroll, She curiously observed him.

He was tall; His hair was just as black as his mothers and brother.

"It must be heredity," She thought.

The Emperor was wearing cobalt blue robe, made from silk, with dragons embroidered in gold.

Because of the scroll, she couldn't see his face.

Finally, he spoke, "Sakura Haruno huh?"

the voice seemed familiar, calm and smooth,

She took one more look at him; then she bowed and said "Yes."

"Hn."

He stepped forward, and Sakura saw his feet.

"You seem like you don't want to be here," He said.

His voice was very very familiar; She looked up to meet mysterious onyx eyes that scared her a while ago.

"You!" She hissed in an angry tone.

"Yes, me" He nodded.

She stepped forward and pointed her index finger at him.

"You lied to me!"

"Me?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow and looked down on her little finger pointed at him.

"You Sneaked up and spied on me, scared me, and didn't even tell me who you were!"

She was angry and beautiful.

He pushed her finger away with his.

"First" Now he pointed his finger at her.

"I didn't sneak up on you, the temple you entered is a royal temple used only by the imperial family members of the Uchiha."

He shook his finger.

"And I didn't lie; You simply had to ask who I was and I would have answered."

"He is right," She thought and got even angrier, it was a rare occasion for Sakura not to have an answer to fire back.

"Hmph" She crossed her arms.

"Hn" He stepped back and sat on the bed.

Suddenly she realized they were all alone in the room, no guards, no servants, just the two of them, the former Princess and the Emperor.

Sakura panicked, afraid of what he would do.

"Sit over there," He said calmly and pointed to the sofa next to the bed.

then he lied on his back and put his arms under his head.

Sakura walked and sat in the chair.

"Now pick up the red scroll from the table and read it to me."

his request seemed odd.

"Do you know how to read Princess?"

She obeyed. With her hand shaking, she took and opened the scroll.

"Ninigi and Sakuyahime"

"You want me to read you a story?" Said Sakura surprised.

"Yeah, somehow I'm not able to fall asleep these days, maybe it will help."

"Huh," his answer left her speechless, during the day she was mentally preparing to spend a night with the Emperor and get intimate with a man she didn't know and wasn't even married to. And now this jerk wanted her to read bedtime stories?!

"Are you listening" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Sakura shook her head.

"I ordered you to start reading, don't make me repeat" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright" her tone was quiet.

He opened one eye to see her expression.

"Why are you so confused? Did you think I would force myself on you or something?"

"Yes," She said after a while.

"Not in a million years, would I force a woman to be with me without them wanting it of course." He smirked.

"Hmph" Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Now, read" He yawned.

"Ninigi and Sakuyahime" She repeated and began reading.

"Long time ago Goddess Amaterasu made her grandson Ninigi no Mikoto descend to earth.

Amaterasu handed Ninigi some ears of rice from a sacred rice field and told him to raise rice on earth and to worship the celestial gods. The grandson of the sun goddess then descended to the peak of Takachiho."

Sasuke yawned once more. "Bring me some wine and drink some as well."

She did as he said and got back to her seat, to continue reading.

"Thus Ninigi-no-Mikoto came down, away from his sacred stone throne, and parted the mountains of clouds, and with great dignity descended to the Mountain named Takachiho, in a place called Himuka of an area called Tsukushi.

Ninigi-no-Mikoto met a beautiful maiden at the Kasasa Peninsula. He asked her: "Whose daughter are you?" She answered him: "I'm the daughter of Ooyamatsu-no-Kami, and my name Konohana-no-Sakuya-Bime."

"Do you have any sisters?"

"Iwanaga-Hime is my elder sister."

Then Ninigi said: "I would like to get married to you. What do you think about that?" Konohana answered: "I cannot answer that by myself. My father, Ooyamatsu-Kami, will have to answer you." So Ninigi sent a messenger to Ooyamatsu-Kami."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and paused for a moment; maybe he was already sleeping?

"Still awake," He said, answering her thoughts.

Then she continued.

"Ooyamatsu-Kami was very pleased and sent Konohana and her sister Iwanaga to Ninigi with many presents. Ninigi sent Iwanaga back since she was ugly. Then he spent the night with Konohana. Ooyamatsu-Kami was very embarrassed when Iwanaga was sent back. He sent Ninigi a message: "I sent my two daughters together But you spent the night only with Konohana, your life shall be short, just like that of blossoms. If you kept Iwanaga as your bride too she would have brought you long life like a stone, even when it snows and winds are fierce. Konohana will bring you as much prosperity as there are blossoms on a tree.

From that time onwards, The lifespan of humans became short, similar to cherry blossoms

Later, Konohana visited Ninigi and told him: "I'm pregnant with your baby. I came here to tell you because a Prince should be born officially recognized."

Ninigi said to her: "How could you possibly have become pregnant in only one night? The baby inside you is not my child. It might be the child of some native God." So Konohana swore an oath: "If my baby is from some native God, something wrong will happen when I deliver. But if my baby is your child, I shall deliver safely." Then she built a large hut for delivery and sealed the place completely from the inside with mud. When she was in labor and about to deliver, she set fire to the hut. The first triplet, of three sons born to her, came while the fire was still strong, and was named Hoderi-no-Mikoto, meaning "the fire is still bright and strong." The second boy was named Hosuseri-no-Mikoto, meaning "the fire is still burning." The third male child was named Hoori-no-Mikoto, meaning "the fire is weakening."

"The End," Said Sakura and yawned. then she looked at Sasuke who was peacefully sleeping.

"Stupid Emperor" She rolled her eyes.

"But what should I do now?" Sakura looked around

"Should I call Sai and leave?"

"What if he wakes up."

"Ugh, Stupid, Stupid Emperor" She crossed her arms, envious of Sasuke who was sound asleep in his very comfortable bed.

 

Well, what do you think of the chapter? I hope you guys liked it!

The legend of Ninigi and Sakuya-Hime is not mine, of course;

It's an old Japanese legend.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke opened his eyes, feeling tranquil and carefree. Ever since he became Emperor, sleeping at night became hard for him. Usually, nightmares and doubting thoughts haunted him during bedtime.

But this time it was different.

Sun was already up; He could hear birds chirping outside.

"Strange," He thought. Usually, Sai would wake him up by 6 or 7 am.

He stretched his arms and legs and rose from the bed. The first thing that caught his eye was Sakura dozing on the sofa.

Sasuke walked over to her; Her face was different from yesterday, no trace of worry and anger, it was calm and peaceful.

Emperor fused to wake her up for a while; then he thought that she must have been uncomfortable sleeping in this position.

But how could he wake her up?

Touch her?

Call her name?

What if she got scared?

Sasuke brought a hand to his chin then his face lightened up.

He sat close by to her and coughed few times until she opened her eyes, seeing Sasuke in front of her she gasped and widened emerald eyes.

"Morning Lady Sakura" He studied her face, She was hard to read.

She bowed "I'm Sorry I fell asleep" murmured Princess.

"Hn" He crossed his legs.

"Don't be sorry, why didn't you leave?"

"You didn't give me permission to leave."

"Ah" Sasuke rubbed his hair. "You could have woken me up and asked"

"But didn't you say, that you had a problem sleeping?"

"Right..." He quietly drew a sharp breath "I should thank you, I slept well yesterday."

"Well, I'll order Sai to bring us breakfast."

"I'd rather go and sleep, your majesty."

"Alright then Lady Sakura, go and sleep" he gave her a nod, then he moved his gaze to the door showing her the way out.

She rose up from the sofa but suddenly felt shaky; her legs must have gone numb after sitting still for so long.

Sasuke was fast to react; he caught her kneeled till she hit the floor.

He felt electricity run through him when he touched her,

He muttered "Be careful!" with an angry tone in his voice to cover the sudden astonishment.

" " She looked away.

Without letting her go, he called Sai.

He entered after a few seconds

"Is he glued to the door?" thought Sakura.

Sasuke felt awkward when Sai saw him holding Sakura while kneeled.

He cleared his throat, "Take Lady Sakura to her chambers."

Sai walked over and gave his hand.

"M'lady let's go" He smiled and bowed his head.

Sakura took his hand, without saying goodbye she left.

Sasuke sat on the floor and grabbed fresh pomegranate; the bitter taste was his favorite since he hated everything that was sweet.

Soon, Naruto shoved his sunflower head through the door and looked around.

"She's gone," Said Sasuke and sipped tea.

"Oh..."

"Come in."

Naruto walked in and looked around; His friend was peacefully enjoying breakfast.

"So... You met her?"

"Aa."

"And?"

Sasuke smiled "She hates me."

"Did you scare her?" Naruto gave him an angry look.

"I ordered her to read me a story" Sasuke stretched his hands.

"A story?"

"Yeah. to fall asleep."

Naruto laughed, "So, where's my bow ?"

Sasuke pointed his finger "Over there."

Naruto took the bow and beautiful arrows along with it.

"Why did you ask for that bow? As your price in this bet? I remember that you have similar bow and arrows."

Naruto smiled and rubbed his head "Well, I might give this to someone."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So... wanna make another bet?" Naruto began laughing.

Sasuke shook his head "I don't care. I am the Emperor. I'm not going to persuade some sulky Princess to love me."

"Oh, by the way, because of your loss you also have to wear that hideous Emperor outfit."

Sasuke gave him a killer look "You have my Bow and arrows, be thankful. Otherwise, I'm gonna kill you and wrap that hideous outfit on your cold, dead body."

"Woah easy there" Shaking his hands and laughing Naruto stepped back.  
\-----------------------------------------

Sakura threw herself onto her bed. The cold sensation of the sheets caressed her cheeks before she rolled onto her back and fell asleep.

After sleeping for a while, Sakura woke up to see her Godmother Tsunade standing at her bed, patiently waiting for her to wake up.

"Godmother, you scared me" Sakura yawned and stretched her hands.

"Well? how was it?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura sat on her bed comfortably.

"To meet the Emperor and spend the whole night in his bedroom!" Ino barged in with Ten-Ten following her back.

"Exactly!" Tsunade crossed her hands.

"Geez, how did you find out about that?" Princess rolled her eyes.

"How couldn't we? everybody is talking about that!" Ino muttered and began to walk back and forward.

"I woke up to hear that you were requested to visit Sasuke yesterday."

"Yes, Ino you are right, she was required to go and visit the Emperor, what do you expect? should Sakura decline order of an Emperor just because other girls want to marry him too?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Ino didn't reply her back; she kept looking at Sakura.

"Stop glaring at me Ino pig!" Princess sighed and walked forward to them.

She whispered

"Nothing happened, nothing at all. He asked me to read a story so that he could fall asleep quickly."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?"

both Ino and Tsunade were shocked.

Ino was happy to hear Sakura's answer while Tsunade was disappointed.

"What do you mean nothing happened?!" Bemoaned Tsunade.

Ino chuckled with enthusiasm "I knew it! He just invited you because you are from the royal family, then he sighted your huge forehead and disliked you."

"Whatever Ino-pig, you know that I don't care" Sakura patted her shoulder and left the room

"I'm gonna take a walk Godmother!" She called before closing the door behind.

It was past the afternoon; Sakura walked alone, she loved the scent of spring in the air.

"Sakura-chan!"

She heard someone calling her and looked around to see Naruto waving his hand.

Sakura waved back; Naruto dashed to her.

"Hey" He smiled.

"Huh Captain you are very familiar with me aren't you?" Teased Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I won't call you by name if you don't want me to" He bowed.

"I'm Joking, Captain" Giggled Sakura.

"Oh," Naruto rubbed his head and smiled "May I join you on your walk then Sakura-chan?"

She nodded, and they began walking towards the artificial lake where beautiful white swans were bathing.

"So, did you like our Emperor?" Chuckled Naruto

"Not at all" Sakura shook her head and smiled "He is arrogant just as I thought!"

"But not a monster, right?"

"Yes, maybe not a monster but not a pleasant person either."

They stared at swans for a while, then Naruto waved his hand on one of his servants, and he rushed to them.

"Sakura-chan, I have a gift for you!"

"Gift for me?" Sakura looked on the Package that the Servant was holding.

"What is it?" She moved her gaze on Naruto.

"It is a bow and arrow, but uniquely hand-crafted."

"Really?" A smile naturally spread across her lips.

He nodded "You can use it when we have imperial hunting in the summer."

Sakura placed her hands on the gift she was thrilled like a child "Thank you Naruto!"

"Oh don't mention it" Naruto rubbed his nose and looked down to hide the sudden blush on his cheeks.

they were talking for a while about hunting, without noticing Karin who was standing at the other side of the lake.

"Gloomy as usual aren't we Lady Karin" She heard a familiar voice and looked back to see Lady Yugito with her servants walking towards her.

"Looking at your eyes makes me think that jealousy kept you awake yesterday" Redhead smirked and continued looking at Naruto and Sakura from afar.

"It's her?" Yugito joined her.

Karin nodded.

"She has to go" Yugitos voice was firm.

"For once I agree with you Lady Yu" Karin gazed at her.

"Sasuke never invites ladies to his bed-chamber, She has to go as soon as possible" Muttered Yugito with fury in her voice.

"I'm working on it, One of her servants is my spy" Karin laughed.

"Fast to react; I like it" Yugito crossed her hands "I will help you."

"Why do you even care? The Emperor likes you... Even if she becomes Empress, I guess he will still spend most of his nights with you."

"Lady Karin, I don't care about being the Empress, I can't share him. He belongs to me, you know it, I know it. I have no rival" She had a cold voice, and confidence while talking.

"Huh, then why was the Emperor so eager to meet her?"

"Lady Karin, she is just a nuisance, and she has to go, I'm willing to help you, in this case, just ask for it." Yugito bowed and walked away.

After few days mother Empress sent an invitation to the brides and invited them to have tea together.

Sakura walked in and stood next to Ino and Ten-Ten.

"What's taking her so long?" Whispered Ten-Ten.

"I don't know" Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

Ino didn't answer she was ignoring both Sakura and Ten-Ten, a relationship between them was tense after she heard about Sakura meeting Sasuke.

Finally, Mikoto entered the hall, with lady Kushina and Hyuga heiress following her.

They sat in front of the girls while everyone was standing.

Soon, Karin entered the hall, with few servant girls accompanying her.

"Mother Empress, Ladies" She bowed to everyone.

"What is your reason for being late lady Karin?"

"Mother Empress, I'm sorry for that, but I was busy detecting a thief that lives among us!"

"A thief?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have a witness too" She smirked.

then she waved to her servants; they came in front.

"I want everybody to know that Princess Sakura is a thief!"

"What did you say?!" Muttered Sakura.

Karin gave her an awkward smile.

She took a package from her servant's hands and showed it to Mikoto.

It was a Bow and arrow that Naruto gave her.

Sakura bit her lip was this all planned?!

"This is his holy highnesses arrow and bow, and she stole it after she spent the night with his majesty."

"Explain yourself Lady Sakura." Mikoto placed her eyes on confused Princess.

She shook her head "It's not true."

"Come forward and bow when you talk to me!" howled Mikoto.

Sakura walked forward.

"Captain Naruto gave this to me, as a gift your highness" She bowed.

Hearing Naruto's name frenzied Hinata who usually was always calm and placid.

"How dare you!" She hissed "Are you incriminating Captain Naruto for your theft?"

Mikoto felt amusement when shy Hyuga heiress revealed her claws.

"Theft is punishable, no matter who you are," Said mother, Empress.

"I won't punish you with death, but you will be taught how to act since you belong to this empire."

Sakura drew a sharp breath "But I didn't steal; It was a gift."

"Silence!"

"Lady Karin, since you are the one who found out about this crime, I order you to whip Lady Sakura's hands for this immoral action. Fifty times."

Ino and Ten-Ten exchanged looks.

"With pleasure" Smiled Karin and bowed.

One of the servants walked with her; she carried a long twig.

"Your hands forward please" Karin giggled with excitement.

Sakura slowly raised her hands.

"I will count, aloud, you should feel guilty every time I hit you."

Everybody was watching. Sakura felt like screaming.

Karin whipped her hands hard.

"One, two, three, four.." and so on.

Sakura forced herself to stay calm. It was painful, but she didn't cry. She would not give that pleasure to Karin and everybody else that was expecting her to cry from pain and shame. Like a proud Princess she always was, Sakura stood still.

Without making a sound, she kept looking in Karin's eyes firmly.

It made Karin outrage, and she kept hitting harder but got tired after thirty blows, and Sakura felt it wasn't as painful as before.

When she finished, Karin bowed to the mother, Empress.

"Guards, take her in the basement for criminals, she will spend three days and nights without food. only one glass of water every day."

Guards grabbed Sakura and took her away.

Itachi witnessed everything, and instead of the doctor's palace, he changed his direction to Sasuke's bed-chamber.

 

I hope you guys enjoyed new chapter ^^

Please leave reviews :)

How will Sasuke react after he hears about Sakura's punishment? What do you think? :P


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke was attending an annual spring meeting at Orochimaru's palace with Chancellor Minato Namikaze, and several noble people from the land of fire. They were discussing essential matters when Naruto barged in.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat.

Minato rolled his eyes. Naruto had splendid upbringing, but he paid no attention to simple etiquette.

As soon as Sasuke became the Emperor, he announced Naruto as his captain, he was an elaborate warrior, sometimes his strategies were unusual, and his actions were sudden, but he would never go back to his words nor let his friends die.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I need to ask the Emperor to come with me. His Majesty Itachi is waiting for him outside."

Sasuke gave him a curious look, then he quietly drew a sharp breath and rose from his throne; everybody bowed.

"Chancellor Minato will take my place at this meeting," He said before leaving.

Orochimaru gave Minato an obnoxious look; he wanted to have a close relationship with the royal Uchiha family just like Minato, and his family members were.

"What is the matter?" Said Sasuke when they left the room.

Naruto sulked "Itachi-san will explain, I can't. It's my fault, and you can punish me. However, you want."

"Hn."

It was unusual for Naruto to make a mistake that would require punishment.

They entered a small, private cabinet that Itachi used for his studies.

"You came little brother" He smiled.

"What is the matter?"

"Sit; we have to talk."

Itachi told Sasuke about the incident that he saw earlier.

"Is it true Naruto?"

Naruto looked down to his feet and mumbled "Yes."

"Why did you give it to her? why would a Princess need an arrow and a bow?" Said Sasuke in a sarcastic tone.

"She made me promise not to tell, but I have no choice" Naruto took a deep breath and told Uchiha brothers about their encounter with the assassins from the land of water.

"Hn... So the princess is a skilled warrior?" Sasuke gave him a surprised look.

"Aa" Naruto nodded.

"She is capable of protecting herself, but in this situation, she is helpless, our mother can be ruthless, you know that Sasuke, don't you?"

"Yes," Sasuke sunk in thoughts, trying to figure out a solution. He remembered that when his family was looking for Itachi's bride; Same events kept happening during trials. Ladies were backstabbing each other and were vicious to get the title. Because of that Itachi declined every marriage proposal.

"Naruto, deliver my word to everybody who witnessed that scene, they are required to wait for me in the great hall this evening."

"Even mom has to come?" Itachi smiled.

"Yes, even the Empress Mikoto must attend. I have a word to say."

Before leaving the room, he said, "Ni-san thank you for your integrity, and usuratonkachi after everything is over, I'm going to have a talk with you as well."

"Understood" Naruto looked away; He was feeling guilty and responsible without Sasuke scolding him.

"But where are you going, brother?"

"She got punished because of Naruto's dumb actions, least I can do is to visit her and ask for pardon."

"She is in the basement. Mother Empress had her locked away," Said Naruto apologetically.

"Of course, she is" Sasuke sighed and walked away.

Sakura was sitting on the damp ground of the cold and dark basement room.

Her hands were irritated, and they stung; She put them down on the wet ground to relieve the pain from the sensation of cold.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion. The doors were opened immediately from the outside, and somebody walked in. She couldn't see who it was because of the darkness. However, she felt a familiar cool scent of the minty fresh cologne, same scent as in the Emperor's bedroom. She realized that it was Sasuke who entered the dark basement.

Before Sakura could manage to say something He broke the silence.

"I apologize for this inconvenience."

She didn't answer.

He couldn't see what she was doing; Then he realized that she was trying to stand up.

"Sai!" Sasuke called his servant.

Sai gently helped her to stand up.

Finally, When they walked out of the basement, she said, "If this is all, I would like to go back to my bedchambers."

Sasuke nodded, then he glimpsed on her hands that she was hiding behind her kimono. "Your hands... Show me your hands." He said with an ache in his voice.

"It's nothing Your Majesty'" Sakura bowed "My godmother will take care of it."

"No." He refused.

"Take her to my bedroom and ask Lady Chiyo to attend her hands."

Sai nodded and carried the princess out. "But" She whispered.

"The Emperor is feeling responsible for what happened to you," Said Sai, while walking down the hall.

Sakura shook her head "It's not his nor Naruto's fault... It was just a mistake."

"You will be provided with everything you need" Sai tried to smile, but she could feel it was a fake, polite smile.

"Can I see my godmother?"

"I'm sorry but, people can't enter the Emperor's bedchamber; You may see her when his majesty allows you to go back."

"Huh?"

"Only Family members, Concubine Yugito and I have been in His majesty's bedroom after he became an Emperor."

"What about Naruto?"

"Well, Captain Naruto is... How can I explain? Hard to handle. Besides, the Emperor asked us not to mind, that is why that birdbrain captain of ours goes in and out whenever he wants" Sai sighed.

Sakura giggled.

"So, they are good friends?"

"Yes, they have been friends ever since they were children; those two always compete, but I guess that's the kind of friendship they have."

Doctor of the royal family was an old 73-year-old lady; As Sai told Sakura Chiyo was best of the best.

Sakura was quiet when the doctor was tending her wounded hands.

"This ointment should numb the pain," Said doctor Chiyo

Sakura sniffed her hands.

"This smells like Arnica, and looks like Aloe Vera."

The old lady smiled "Little princess are you familiar with these herbs?"

"Yes, M'am. My godmother is Lady Tsunade Senju; She taught me everything she knew about medicine" Sakura smiled back.

"Huh; I guess My help wasn't essential."

"No, no" Princess shook her swollen hands.

"You've been a great help! I'm indebted to you" She bowed.

"Don't get yourself in trouble child; this palace is a dangerous place" Chiyo fixed her pink locks and tucked them behind her ear.

"I know" Murmured Sakura.

"Our Emperor showed interest in you, this means you will come to have many enemies, If you want to become the Empress, you'll have to be strong."

Sakura looked away "I don't want to become an Empress."

Chiyo pointed on her hands "As I've heard, you didn't even drop a tear when you got unfairly punished."

"It hurt, but what hurt me most was the fact that everybody got convinced so easily..."

"You mean the mother, Empress?"

She nodded.

"She was just as young as you; When she came to marry Emperor Fugaku. She was gorgeous and innocent, but she changed over the years."

"What changed her?" Sakura laid down comfortably on the bed.

"Well, just like you, she also had many enemies, a lot of the ladies wanted to marry the young Emperor and become his second wife. Lady Mikoto had to deal with a lot of problems. When she was pregnant with her first child she was poisoned, I did my best to save them both, but sadly Lord Itachi's health has been weak from birth. He is only twenty-seven, yet he suffers from different illnesses."

"I met him once; please continue..."

"After Itachi's birth, Empress could not get pregnant for almost five years, Emperor was traveling around the world obtaining new lands for the land of fire, then Sasuke was born, but husband and wife grew apart, I guess it changed both of them."

"So, here, in this country, it is allowed to have many wives?"

"Oh yes child, the Emperor can have as many wives as he desires, but only one Empress."

"That's sad... to share your beloved's love with others."

"I agree" Chiyo smiled.

then she added, "Sakura, Child, do not be afraid of him, on the contrary, he seems to be your ally."

"My ally? what do you mean?" She said in a small voice.

"Not only the Emperor but his brother and our captain as well are on your side.

Lord Itachi saw what happened in the hall this morning, he reported Captain and when Emperor heard he came to defend you.

And what is more, right now the Emperor is having a meeting with everybody who witnessed this ridiculous scene; To clear the things up for you, So don't worry about earlier okay?" Chiyo winked and patted her.

Astonished from what she heard, Sakura felt an overwhelming flow of different emotions, confusion, pain, curiosity, expectation, and happiness as well.

She put her head on the pillow; it had the same scent of cool minty cologne as the Emperor, she yawned.

"What kind of childhood did the Emperor have?"

"He was a healthy child, wise and kind, always defending those who were weak, even though he knew he would become Emperor one day he would never take advantage of it with his peers. But we often would find him bruised; It's because he was lively and active, Captain and Emperor loved to sneak out from the castle, make their parents worry."

Chiyo didn't finish talking because Sakura was soundly asleep, her face was clear from concern and misery.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke entered the hall and went frankly to his throne. Imperial Hall was colossal; the throne was standing on top of the flat stairs, few stairs down were located small dominions for other royal members. Itachi was sitting in one of them, observing agitated society.

The Emperor looked enigmatic, his expression was darksome, yet he looked like a mighty god dressed in a navy blue satin robe.

Attending crowd consisted mostly of the woman, who was taking part in the Empress trials.

Sasuke could hear their whispers; everybody was impatiently waiting for him.

Mikoto had a frown on her face she was sitting on her place while Kushina and Hinata were standing next to her with their servants.

After Sasuke had sat comfortably, he gazed at Sai and nodded.

Sai took a few steps forward and opened the scroll he was holding.

"I will read the Emperor's word to all of you who have gathered here today." He bowed and began reading.

"Everybody who witnessed Sakura Haruno's punishment today must know that she was accused and judged wrongfully, from today on, no one will have a right to judge and punish anybody without his Holly highnesse's permission and judgment.

If the ladies who are taking part in this trial won't stop scheming and fighting against each other, the Emperor will abolish Empress trials.

That is all" Sai bowed once again and stepped back.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto gave her son an angry look.

"Accusing that girl might have been a mistake, but it was done to protect you and the royal family. Everyone must know how to behave in this palace; I will order guards to let her out."

"There is no need for that; I have already released her. You did not investigate the matter and punished her, Never again such thing should happen."

Sasuke stood from his throne, the crowd bowed.

To protect Mikoto from Sasuke's wrath, Hinata stepped forward and said in a quiet tone "I apologize for judging Lady Haruno before advising with you, I will send my doctor to take care of her" then she bowed and stepped back.

Mikoto had proud expression.

"There is no need for that either, for now, doctor Chiyo is treating Lady Haruno in my room." He walked away before anyone could add something.

from dead silence people began whispering, Mikoto's expression darkened once again, while Itachi smiled.

Karin left the hall after Sasuke took his exit. She was so angry that her face was almost as red as her hair. Yugito walked next to her, shocked and devastated.

"It has been two weeks, and Emperor hasn't invited me to his room" she clenched her fists.

"I don't care! I'm so angry right now!" growled Karin.

 

In his bedroom, Sasuke found Sakura peacefully asleep while Chiyo was sitting next to her.

He coughed to let her know of his presence.

"Your Highness" Chiyo smiled and bowed.

"Her hands?"

"I treated them; I will grease more healing ointment tomorrow, all she needs now is a good night sleep."

"What did she say?" Sasuke made sure to sound uninterested, yet he wanted to know if the princess was angry or offended.

"Oh, she is a lively child" Chiyo smiled. "Sakura asked me to tell her about your childhood" she whispered and prepared to leave the room.

"My childhood?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow and sat on the bed. Next to sleeping Sakura.

"Your majesty, would you mind if I tell you my opinion?"

"Go ahead" He nodded.

"The Princess is far from her home, and she has been through a lot of misfortunes, Sakura might not show it, but she is hurt, living alone in a new place, I think she needs friends that are all I wanted to say."

Tired from running around and exhausted from the surge of emotions Naruto fell on his bed, to call it a day and sleep.

He was almost asleep when he heard a firm knock on his door.

He quietly leaped up and went to open the door.

It was pouring rain outside, A person in a cloak was standing in front of him.

"Oh it's you, come in."

Naruto stepped back to let the person walk in.

It was Sasuke.

He took off his cloak and fell on the bed; he quietly drew a sharp breath.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the bottom of his nose with his index finger.

"What brings the great emperor to my humble bedroom?"

Sasuke turned on his side.

"I'm sleeping here tonight."

"I suppose I'm sleeping on the cold floor then" Laughed Naruto.

"Aa" grinned Sasuke.

"How is the princess feeling?"

Sasuke yawned "I don't know, she was asleep when I arrived, didn't want to wake her up, so I sneaked out and came to you."

"I see" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry about the incident... I just wanted to make her feel good, by giving her that damned arrow and bow."

"I know," Said Sasuke with his eyes closed.

"I'm sure if she opens up she'll be a good friend to you."

"Hn friend?"

"Yes well, everything begins with friendship" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Then let's be friends with her." Sasuke yawned once again.

seeing that his friend was tired, Naruto threw a blanket on him and went to look for a spare futon to sleep in it.

Finally, when he comfortably wrapped in blankets, Naruto said.

"Teme remember when you would sneak out from the castle and visit me?"

"Aa, it seems like it was such a long time ago."

"Remember when your mother and father left for political travel, and we sneaked out from the palace? we attended the spring festival, it was good."

"We should do that again," Said Sasuke.

"Really?" Naruto got excited; spring festival is coming up by the way!

Sasuke didn't answer, exhausted from everything he was already asleep.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to see Naruto talking with servants.

"What's going on?" He said.

"Well, I arranged to have breakfast in your bedroom with Sakura."

"Bad Idea" The Emperor shook his head "It will be awkward after everything."

"That's why your good old captain a.k.a ME" He pointed index finger on himself "Will join you guys to make everything simple, and ogle you every time you say something stupid or keep quiet like you usually do."

"Hn" Sasuke stretched his arms.

Sun was already up when Sakura opened her eyes, at first she didn't realize where she was. And looked around, then she remembered where she was, and why she was here.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Princess are you awake? may I come in ?"

She heard the familiar voice of Sai.

"Yes," She answered.

Sai came in and bowed.

"How are you feeling princess?"

"Good, I suppose" mumbled Sakura.

"In a few minutes, servants will bring you new clothes, then doctor Chiyo will pay you a visit, and finally you will have breakfast with the Emperor and Captain Naruto at his majesty's garden."

Sakura sighed and fell back on the bed.

After doctor Chiyo's visit, Sakura got escorted out from The Emperor's bedchamber into a beautiful garden, Everything was blooming, and she could feel the scent of spring, it was such a pleasant day, Sun was shining brightly. She was wearing a long emerald dress, made out of silk, as Sai told her it was a gift from the Emperor and refusing it would be unpolite, To keep her warm the dress came with a dangui which was a golden knitted jacket to complete the look.

Her long hair was down, falling like waves on her shoulders.

When Sakura arrived she saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting at the table, having a conversation, Sasuke was sitting with his back while Naruto was sitting in front of him and could see Sakura coming.

She saw how Naruto whispered something and rose up from the table, which was placed in a beautiful gazebo.

Sasuke didn't stand up but turned back to see her.

She bowed

"Good morning, your Highness, Captain, thanks for inviting me."

one of the servants moved the chair, and she sat.

The table was full of food and drinks; fresh fruit beautifully placed all over the counter.

Surprised from harmonically placed interesting food, she said: "Somebody must have worked hard to make this look like an artwork."

"Try something, everything is delicious," said Naruto with his mouth full.

She smiled and grabbed a little plate; it appeared to be soft yogurt made from peach.

"Do your hands hurt?"

Sasuke broke the silence.

Sakura shook her head.

"Thanks for asking doctor Chiyo to take care of me, they don't hurt, and I had a good rest, also thanks for allowing me to stay and sleep in your room."

after finishing her sentence, Sasuke could see the soft blush on her cheeks.

"Hn, no need to thank me, it was the least I could do after what happened"

"Sakura-chan, yesterday Sasuke I mean the great Emperor made clear that punishing you was a big mistake, and believe me no one will go against you anymore."

Sakura gazed at Sasuke; he was drinking green tea and pretending like he didn't hear anything.

\- Great Emperor, you say? He acts like a big child - She thought and smiled

"Thank you " She bowed.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Said Naruto cheerfully "Should we take Sakura-chan with us? On a spring festival?"

Sasuke's impression changed, then he whispered.

"Keep quiet you moron! if anybody hears we won't be able to sneak out."

"Sneak out?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah" Naruto moved his hand to cover what he was saying.

"Sasuke and I sometimes sneak out from the palace, wander around the town, it's so much better without the delegation and guards."

"Wow" Sakura couldn't hide the surprise.

"It's good when no one knows who you are" whispered Sasuke, with an ache in his voice.

"Really? that must be interesting" Sakura smiled.

"Ha Sasuke? what do you say?"

"Fine" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto clapped his hands "Fantastic!"

"So, Sakura-chan I'll let you know the plan later, join us! I'm sure you'll love to see the town, I'm gonna invite you guys at my favorite Ramen place."

"Here he goes again" Sighed Sasuke.

Sakura giggled "Ramen place?"

"The last time he got food poisoned because he overate, and I had to carry him all the way to the palace."

Sakura laughed "Captain I had no idea you liked Ramen that much."

"I do" Naruto patted his stomach, "And I would do that all over again."

"I'm not carrying you back this time" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'll let the Princess carry you" he smirked.

"Don't worry Captain. I have your back" Sakura smiled.

"You see! I told you she is a good friend! And will make an excellent Empress as well" Naruto said while he chewed on fresh croissants.

Sakura blushed and looked away; she didn't see how Sasuke hit Naruto with his leg and looked away to hide his expression from her.

After breakfast, Sakura got back to her room; she got escorted by Naruto and the Emperor himself.

everybody at the palace could see her walking a little bit forward the Emperor walked beside her at her left side, while Naruto walked at her right side.

Entertaining them with jokes and stories.

Since Sakura's room was at the end from the Emperors bedchambers, they walked for long.

Mikoto was also enjoying pleasant weather she was sitting in a Gazebo with Kushina and Hinata by her side.

They saw the trio from afar.

"She acts innocent and sweet, while she has both of them wrapped around her little finger" Mikoto bit her lip.

Hinata kept quiet; she was disappointed that this newcomer had such a friendly relationship with both of her old friends.

Hinata knew it was her duty to marry Sasuke and give him heirs, but in her heart, she wished for this marriage to get called off.

it brought her pain to think that her father would never allow her to marry the Captain.

Naruto was her close friend; ever since they were children, she loved him more than her cousin.

Being a Hyuuga heiress was a burden to her, she'd rather be from a simple family and marry the one she loved deeply. Without admitting it to herself.

Hinata wasn't an aggressive person but seeing Sakura bond so freely with both Naruto and Sasuke made her think that Sakura wasn't a good person.

Mikoto's words woke her up from her thoughts.

"I have an idea that will help me get rid of that girl."

"What kind of plan your majesty ?" Kushina said in a quiet tone.

"Soon, Sasuke and Naruto will leave for a diplomatic meeting at Sunagakure, that's when I'll get rid of her" She smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sun was barely peeking over the mountains to the east when Sakura woke up.

A pleasant morning breeze was softly caressing her body from the open window next to her bed.

She stretched and looked around, to find an ivory scroll on her bedside table.

The scroll was a letter from Captain Naruto.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!

This letter is about, Spring Festival, remember our plan?

If you agree to come with us, send your reply to the Emperor since I will be busy today.

He will give you directions for tomorrow's plan!

Naruto Uzumaki"

"huh? I forgot about that.."

"what should I do?"

She rolled out from her bed and began walking around her room.

"Good morning child." Tsunade walked in her room with servants following her.

"Time for your breakfast."

"You look very thin these days" She sighed.

Sakura was putting her Kimono on, "After I take a small walk okay?" She smiled and left her room.

The only thing she enjoyed in this palace, was morning walks in the Imperial Gardens.

As Shizune told Sakura, only members of the royal family and their guests, or servants were allowed to experience the beauty of these massive garden complexes.

The garden featured open pavilions, verdant hills and a central lake that was ideal for boating.

Impressive rockwork and statues from around the world were placed in the backyard of the palace complex.

Near the lake different rock forms were arranged to present the beauty of each of the four seasons. By following a path around the garden, you could experience all of the seasons in a single day.

Giant stalagmites in a bamboo forest represented springtime. Summer was indicated by lake stones around a lotus pool. The autumn view was best seen from atop the Huangshi Rockery. Snow rocks were displayed to bring to mind the beauty of winter.

Sakura loved walking all the seasons; it relaxed her mind.

While passing by the lake, she saw Lady Hinata walking towards her direction. 6 servant girls and two guards following her behind.

"Lady Hyuuga" Sakura bowed.

"Morning Princess." Hinata nodded.

Sakura smiled "I see you enjoy morning walks as well."

"Y..yes I do" She gazed over the lake.

"I wanted to apologize, because of what happened.."

"There's no need Lady Hinata," Sakura looked down.

"It was a misunderstanding, and I understand."

"We are both eighteen, yet you seem to be more of a grown-up than me."

Sakura giggled "Well I thought same about you too, you are always hanging out with Naruto and Emperor's moms."

"It's not up to me; I have to" She whispered and giggled.

"Hm. I was about to go back to have breakfast in the garden, will you join me Lady Hinata?"

"Breakfast? Won't I bother you, Princess?"

"No you won't, and you can call me Sakura, I know the etiquette and the strict rules of the palace, But.. as you said we are the same age."

"That's very kind of you Pri.. I mean Sakura! You can do the same; everybody calls me Lady, Princess, Hyuuga, Sometimes I miss hearing my name."

"Well, that won't be a problem" Sakura nodded and went ahead to lead the way.

Everyone greeted and welcomed Young Heiress.

"Sakura, Is this all the servants you have?" Hinata looked around.

"Actually, at the moment I only have two girls that are from Land of the earth, who I truly trust and the other two are Lady Tsunade and Shizune, they are my family, Lady Tsunade raised me."

"I see, and I understand, Here, in this palace, you'd rather have people who you trust."

Sakura served tea and bakery.

"Eat, everything is cooked just like in my country."

"You miss it?" Hinata asked her quietly.

"I do" Sakura nodded "But at the moment, for my country's sake I have to be here."

"You are a very devoted Princess. Now I see why Naruto and Sasuke find it interesting to spend time with you. Not only you are beautiful, but Kind, smart and humble as well."

"Do you mean it? I guess I just made another friend" Sakura giggled.

"Yes, I do."

"I was jealous because of it, and I'm sorry." She said sadly and looked down.

"I told you, you don't need to apologize, So... the Emperor and Captain are also your friends right?"

"Well at least they used to be, I spent all my summers here in the palace when I was a child, and we would always play together, but you see, I'm not as brave as they are and as time passed, we fell apart. I had to attend all these meetings for the Royal Ladies while they sneaked out of the palace or go hunting."

"I see.."

"Can I give you an advice Hinata?"

"Of course" She smiled.

"It's never too late to become brave, moreover Would you agree to come with me somewhere if I told you a secret?"

"A secret?"

"Aa."

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the hall of mental cultivation, playing Go.

While musicians played flute accompanied by the beautiful sounds of the birds, over 50 large cages hung in the corridor where beautiful red cardinals were captivated.

One of the servants called Sai, He quietly left the room and came back a few minutes later, holding a scroll wrapped in red paper, closed with a golden ribbon.

"Your highness" He bowed "It's a letter from the Princess Sakura Haruno."

"Hn A letter?" Sasuke opened the scroll.

"I'm sending you my greetings Emperor Uchiha;

I wanted to let you know that I agree and

I want to come with you and the captain.

To see the outer city and attend the spring festival.

I would like to bring my friend with me,

with your permission if possible.

Thank you.

Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke had a confused look.

"What did she write? Show me! Show me!"

Naruto was fidgeting like a child.

"Here" Sasuke gave him the letter.

"Great!" Said Captain when he finished reading the scroll "But who she wants to take with her? One of her servants maybe?"

"Why did she write me an obscure letter? Where are we going?" Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Oh well, you See..." Naruto began playing with his fingers.

"What did you do this time?!" Grumbled young Emperor.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Captain shook his hands. "I just wrote her a letter, asking her to come with us on a spring festival, like we were planning, remember? It's not my fault that now she wants to bring a friend with her."

Sasuke sighed "Usuratonkachi ! when will you grow up!"

"Come on be a courteous Emperor and write her an answer back" he twinkled his eyelashes.

later that day Sakura received a short letter from the Emperor.

"I agree,"

it said.

"What a laconic man!" She rolled her eyes.

Sai left a note that was from Naruto.

"Today by nine wait for us under the pagoda at the lake.

Wear simple clothes. That way we won't get noticed."

The sun cast its golden rays down upon the clouds of billowing smoke, turning them bright red; fire red.

"It's time!" Thought Sakura.

She was sitting in the garden with Tsunade and Shizune.

Princess stretched her hands and yawned

"Ahh I'm so sleepy, I think I'll go and sleep."

"Good night child," Said Tsunade without looking up from her book.

After she had made sure that she locked her bedroom door, Sakura opened her wardrobe and took out a simple red qipao dress with red lines on it.

She then took off her jewelry and hairpins. Let her hair down.

Slowly opened the window, and sneaked out from her bedroom.

Sakura knew the garden well; she rapidly walked to the lake.

No one was there when she arrived; then she heard Whistle that was coming from the direction of the bamboo forest she went in there and Saw Naruto who was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan! you made it!" He looked like a simple village boy dressed in an orange jacket and pants. He was wearing blue sandals on his feet.

Sasuke leaned on one of the bamboo trees; he was wearing black pants, black leather sandals and an open white kimono cloth on top.

"Let's go," He said.

"But um. My friend, Lady Hyuuga... I mean Hinata wanted to join us tonight!" Sakura mumbled shyly.

"Hinata?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke said surprised.

"Yes, But she's not here, It means she couldn't sneak out."

"I see," Naruto said with concern in his voice.

"Sasuke! You and Sakura go to the outer gates where the horses are waiting. I'm going to go and check what's going on with Lady Hyuuga. I'll be back shortly" He smiled.

"Fine."

The Emperor turned and walked away. Sakura followed him quietly. Finally, she said, "Will he be okay?"

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked

"He'll be back with her."

And he was right. They reached the outer gate where few guards quietly opened a secret door without asking anything to them.

As soon as they went out, they heard the familiar laugh of Naruto.

He was running towards their direction holding Hinata's hand next to him, who was running just as fast.

She was wearing purple kimono top and white flowy pants complemented by simple white flats. With her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Sakura" she waved and hugged her as soon as they reached them.

"I sneaked out! I sneaked out!" She was breathing heavily and laughing at the same time.

Sakura spun around her.

"I knew you could do it!"

"Well, Naruto-Kun helped me by distracting my chamber guards."

"Oh Hi, Your Majesty" She looked at Sasuke and bowed her head.

"You. Seem, different... cousin." He said.

She giggled "I guess I've become brave!"

"Let's go" Growled Naruto. "I wanna eat the Ramen, and see the fireworks, and play some games."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, they sat on the horses and took off to get to the capital city where the spring festival was held.

The Imperial Palace was buried in the forest, surrounded by a massive wall.

The town was one hour away.

Hi Guys!

next chapter is going through editing, as you know English is not my first Language and I'm trying my best to clean chapters from grammar mistakes.

Write reviews if you enjoy the chapter ^_^

thank you for waiting and thank you for reading!

I appreciate all the messages and reviews. Thank you ! xoxo Mimimi


	10. Chapter 10

Konoha was the capital of the Great Fire empire.   
The royal family of the Uchiha was making sure that their subjects were well fed and protected even in times of war and chaos.   
People of Konoha loved their country and their rulers; every young boy trained hard to join the ranks of the proud Uchiha army and benefit their country.  
Education was essential; The Emperor financed free public schools, So even the sons and daughters of merchants and builders could attend school, learn how to read, history of their country and world, medicine.  
The capital of Konoha was known for its prosperity; There were no underprivileged families; everybody had a roof on their head and bread to eat.   
Those who had suffered injuries, illnesses were taken care of by the Uchiha Bank.

Everybody loved celebrating the spring festival in Konoha; Nature was blooming, sweet scent of spring was in the air. Street musicians were playing all night long; actors were performing at the streets for the public.   
Merchants were selling their most exceptional product.  
People were exchanging smiles. The children were running around collecting spring flowers, playing with their toys.   
The sun had fallen white lanterns were igniting the city. 

 

After they arrived at the city gates, they were greeted by a young boy no more than 14, he took their horses and bowed to them.

"Remember we will be back before sunrise" Winked Naruto as he tossed sachet full of gold coins to him.

Then he looked back to his friends as he inhaled the sweet scent of spring "I've missed this place, it has not changed!"

Sakura looked around "It's beautiful."   
she said with an ache in her voice.  
Unlike Konoha, the capital of the vast Earth empire was weak, even though the soil was nourishing and rich, they had a lot of enemies who had their sights on those lands that provided food.   
The military army of the Earth-land was not forceful; the country would get attacked very often, especially farms and those nourishing lands.   
All she could remember was how people were suffering. Her father once took her to the capital, to visit an orphanage.   
She remembered how bad it smelled in the streets, how many beggars aligned on the roads. How little kids were asking for food.  
It pained her that this fertile land could not feed its people because of all the enemies that surrounded them. 

Konoha, on the other hand, was full of happy well-protected people.  
It was different.  
She hated the fact that the Uchiha family subdued her country, she hated all of them for it; however, Princess acknowledged the fact that they were great rulers to their own country and their people. 

 

"What are the plans for tonight Naruto?"   
Sasuke's calm voice woke Sakura up from her thoughts.

"Well, I thought we could eat some Ramen and then maybe visit that new armory shop I was telling your highness about."

"Hn" Sasuke put his black hooded cloak on.

"But, since it's not just us tonight, we should ask the fair maidens that are accompanying us" Chuckled Naruto.

Sakura whispered to Hinata "He can be so gallant, why act like a fool most of the time?"

She giggled "That's how our Captain is!"

 

After visiting several stands and stores, Naruto and Sasuke finally found the famous weapon merchant.   
Hinata and Sakura took a walk to a beautiful fountain, that had statues in the middle; they sat at the edge.

"The Emperor and Naruto seem to be very close friends."  
Sakura broke the silence.

Hinata Noded "But it hasn't been like that before, Captain and the Emperor have been competing with each other ever since they met" 

"Huh? Well, I can see that though" She smiled.

"At first, they couldn't stand each other, they would always fight, to the lengths to bruise one another, Naruto got away with it because of The Emperor was very fond of Chancellor Minato and his family."

Princess imagined little Bickering Naruto and Sasuke and couldn't help but smile "And lastly they became friends?" 

"Yes after a horrible incident, they had snuck out of the palace, and Young Emperor got kidnapped alongside with Naruto, The emperor was furious he sent dozen man after them, With Itachi leading the group. But somehow the next day, Sasuke and Naruto came back, They were just 12, yet they managed to outsmart and defeat a powerful enemy, Itachi came across their Bodies. After getting back, Sasuke declared that when he became the Emperor Naruto would become his captain and right-hand man."

Hinata's story was interrupted by the laughter of three young girls who were also approaching the fountain.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy!" Said one of them.  
"I will marry my beloved" Beamed another.  
"See I told both of you! Madame Mei's predictions are always true!" Third one nodded approvingly. 

One of the girls looked at the Princess and Hyuuga Heiress and said "Hey! Maidens, if you want to know your future visit Madame Mei's shop tonight!"

"And who is that?" Hinata looked at them suspiciously.

"You don't know who Madame Mei is?!" The second girl seemed to be surprised.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and shook their heads.

The third girl came close to them and said  
"Madame Mei is a witch! She sees the future! And she can read your future too, Like who you are going to marry and how many children will you have. she can also give you excellent advice if you have questions."

"Huh is that so?" Sakura gave her a doubtful look.

"Yes, miss!" The second girl approached them "She told my sister not to marry this guy she liked; she told her to wait!"

"And what happened?" 

"Her lover died in a battle, can you believe it? If she married him, she would have been a widow! Now she is married to a rich man, and she lives in a two-story house!" she beamed.

"That's so sad." Hinata exhaled.  
"Definitely" Sakura nodded.

The girls looked at them surprised.

Hinata gave her friend wary look "Should we give it a try?" 

"Hm, I can see that Lady Hinata appears to be interested in who she is going to marry" Sakura giggled.

Hinata Blushed "Maybe"

"let's go then!" Sakura stood up. "I can see that our companions are still admiring the fine craftsmanship of that blacksmith."

They left the fountain and followed little pavement leading down the street. Finally, Princess and Hyuuga Heiress arrived at the entrance of a hut.  
It was small, but a beautiful herbal garden surrounded it, and Sakura could smell mint and lavender.

There was a line of young girls, some children some old enough to already have families their own. 

"Oh wow, she is very popular. I guess" Chuckled princess. 

Hinata, however, was lost in her thoughts. A little bit afraid of what she might hear. After a minute or two, the door opened, and an old lady walked out with a beautiful red-haired woman, wearing a blue kimono. 

Both Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and nodded; This little old lady was the famous witch that everyone kept talking about.

when Suddenly young red-haired lady approached them.

"Such an honor to have these very special maidens interested in me!"

"Yes, I am a lady Mei! follow me"

"But the line?" Whispered Hinata.

"Oh, the line can wait for me. my beautiful flower."

They entered the hut. It didn't look as Sakura imagined.  
Everything was clean and organized.

"Did you expect me to be an old hoarder witch?" Madame Mei giggled.  
"And here I am young, beautiful and very organized!"

Sakura gulped, it felt as she could read her mind.

"Dear lavender maiden we can start with you; I can feel that you can't wait to ask me some questions."

Hinata nodded.

They sat down over a little table where Mei placed cards, As Hinata could tell they were not playing cards they had beautiful images on them.  
On top of the cards, Mei dropped colorful beads.

"Let's begin child! tell me your question." 

"W...well... Uhm. What.. what I want to ask... Is that"

"Oh for god's sake! Yes! Yes, you are going to marry him."

"But who ?" Hinata looked down on her hands, almost praying to hear one specific name.

Sakura giggled.

"You are going to marry a golden-haired fool. He is strong! Very loyal but a fool! "

Both of the girls laughed; there could only be one person who had all of those attributes.

"Will ... will we be happy?"

"If two healthy babes that roam around the house non-stop means happy to you then yes."

 

Hinata covered her mouth and gulped.

"Oh dear, I'm telling you, you will be exhausted from those children, and from a husband that lusts for you all the time."

Sakura burst out laughing she could see poor Hinata was on the edge of fainting.

"Go now! Take a deep breath outside before you pass out here! Oh and in the crowd of those ladies find me lady Yoichi, I want to talk with her afterward."

"Yes," Hinata bowed "Thank you! Madame Mei" Then she looked at Sakura.

"Don't worry I won't eat her" Mei smirked   
"I'll just tell her how many pink haired babes she'll have in future." 

Hinata smiled and went outside.  
When she was gone Sakura sat in front of Mei.  
"You sent her out for a reason." She said and looked in her eyes.

"Of course! did you want her to hear, that you will betray his cousin?" 

Sakura took a deep breath.

"You don't know it yet, but when you make an important decision, you will betray him, you will break his trust in you, you'll make the Emperor himself regret that he ever loved you."

Sakura shook her head.  
"He does not love me; I'm just a game, a hunt for him."

"Yes, you are right now, but you will be much more to him in the future."

"I want to go home; I want everything to be like it was before."

"Go home? To that poor suffering country? when you can stay here and lead them to peace and prosperity." 

She sighed and rolled her eyes "Yeah if somehow I become Empress... I know" 

"Not somehow my cherry blossom, you will become an Empress, one way or the other, and you will be very powerful. Don't forget me afterward okay?"  
Mei laughed and winked.

Sakura stood up from her chair "thank you!" She said.

"By the way." Princess smiled and touched her long tresses.

"Yes?"

"How many Pink haired children will I have?"

"None my dear" Mei shook her head.  
"All of them will have silky raven locks,"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat; she turned and left the hut.  
Hinata was waiting for her outside.

Just one look at beaming Hinata made Sakura forget about stupid predictions that crazy but beautiful witch had told her.

"Shall we ?" She asked.

"Aha," Hinata nodded.

They went back to the fountain and continued their way to the Black smith's shop.  
Where Naruto was sitting outside, he greeted them.

"Where were you?"

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and laughed. 

" We were looking for you, Sasuke already left otherwise we   
would be late."

"Late where? are we already going back?" Sakura looked around.

"No, there's this thing we do whenever we come to the capital,"

Hinata stepped forward to Naruto "What thing ?"

"We attend fighting pits to see if anyone can beat us" He chuckled. 

Naruto was very handsome; he was almost like a ray of sunshine.   
He was Brightening up people's auras next to him.   
Hinata looked so slender and small next to Naruto.  
Sakura smiled looking at them; they were a perfect match.  
Both of them secretly longing for one another. 

"The capital seems so peaceful, Didn't think it had fighting pits."   
Said Sakura and followed them.

"Princess, there's so much more you don't know about Konoha, These fighting pits earn a lot of money. Especially because it's something forbidden, It's owner though" He laughed "Pays hella a lot of money to the Konoha; it's one of the sources to maintain peace above."

"I have heard about it" Said Hinata.

"However if you ladies are afraid of some blood you can wait for us, we'll come back in few hours" He looked at Sakura.

"Hn, Lead the way Captain, I've seen you in combat, now I'm interested in what our Emperor can do."

"Oh, You won't be disappointed, my lady."

They left the central street and through a small road arrived at their destination.   
The building was significant, and they could hear people's cheering voices from inside. After they entered one of the guards who was twice as big as Naruto bowed to them and opened inside the gate, and they followed the stairs down. They entered the vast arena.

"Greetings Naruto." one of the guards approached them.

"Please escort the ladies into private seats" Then he turned to the girls   
"I will Join my friend now, enjoy" He winked. 

Sakura and Hinata were seated next to other ladies, from their clothing you could see that they were from the noble houses.

There was already a couple of young man fighting on the arena. Finally, one was left standing, and others got carried away.

A man dressed in a white golden cloak came on the arena he greeted everyone.  
He was tall very pale and had long black hair.  
"Finally, the fight you've all been waiting for, The Viper and the brave warrior Rock Lee from the capital."

"That man" Hinata whispered to Sakura.  
"Is Karin's adoptive father, Lord Orochimaru, As I've heard not only he controls the business in Konoha, but it's underground as well." 

Princess rose her eyebrow "Like father like daughter."

"Viper!!!"  
"Viper!!"  
"Go Rock Lee show him what you are made of!!"

People on the arena were cheering its warriors.

 

Rock Lee was a tall, athletic young boy; he was dressed in a green jumpsuit.  
He had bushy eyebrows; his facial expression showed how much he was eager to get started with this fight.  
Viper had covered his face with a white Anbu mask.  
As Hinata explained to Sakura Anbu was Konoha's secret service. And while on a mission all the members wore masks to hide their identity.  
He was tall; he had half of his black hair tied in a messy bun. Was wearing dark blue pants and a blue vest that was halfway open to his chest.

the way he stood still, was very familiar, Sakura squinted her eyes, she could swear that she had seen him somewhere.

Rock Lee declared that he wouldn't use any weapons. The Viper took one step towards him dropped his Katana on the ground.  
Rose his hand toward Lee and said.

"Come!"

"Wait... That voice?"  
Sakura looked at Hinata.  
She smiled and nodded.  
"Mhm, That's Sasuke."

"The Viper? Where did he come up with that name."

"Oh Emperor likes snakes; he even has a massive herbarium in the Palace."

"I didn't know that... But I understand why the viper is covering his face" Sakura smiled.

Rock Lee was very fast, but the viper was stronger.  
He avoided most of the hits coming towards him.

Finally, Lee aimed a hit with his leg on Vipers chest, and he fell flying backward.

Before Rock Lee got close to him, Sasuke jumped back up and elbowed him in the throat, unaware of his opponent's quick comeback Lee stumbled that's when Sasuke made another kick and finally Rock Lee was on the ground.

"And the winner is The Viper!!!" Orochimaru stepped on the arena and took the hand of the winner. 

"Huh, he seems just as strong as Naruto."   
Sakura looked at Hinata surprised.

"My cousin is very haughty, but I'm pretty sure he is also trying to impress you" She chuckled.

"Hmph" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Afterward, it was Naruto's turn; he fought bravely with Opponent named Kiba.

"Isn't that the palace's Kennel master?"

"Yes Princess, a lot of people we know from the palace are here today celebrating the spring festival, having fun just like us."

Naruto had a glorious victory; he looked up at where the girls were seating and waved at them.

The fights went on, soon the lodge opened, and Sasuke and Naruto walked in, they have changed their clothes, but both of them were exhausted. Next to Sakura's left young girls were seated, next to his right Hinata observed the fight.   
They sat behind them. The girls noticed newcomers and began whispering.

"Did you see us?" Naruto whispered from behind.

Sakura nodded.  
While Hinata looked back and congratulated both of them quietly.

 

"Look Anne He is so Handsome! "  
Said one girl to her friend.  
"Hush, Lisa he'll hear us!"

Sakura presumed they were talking about Sasuke.  
He indeed was handsome she thought, but arrogant, and also a usurper.

"I've never seen so handsome." Lisa kept going.  
"Well, I've heard that the Emperor is the most handsome man! he is also powerful, he could easily defeat that Viper that won the fight today."

Sakura was sure Sasuke was smirking right now.  
She looked back to find his eyes fixated on her.

He moved closer.

"Did you enjoy Princess?"

"Enjoy seeing you in that arena?"

"I meant the spring festival Princess" He smirked.

"I did. You fought well too." She smiled back.

 

 

Hi Guys!!!! it has been a Very long time !!  
At some point, I even decided not to continue with the story... But!  
Lately, I've felt how I missed SasuSaku and writing, so here I am with a new Chapter.  
Since it was a very long wait, next Chapter will be updated tomorrow!! 02/27/19

Let me know if you enjoyed reading this :)


	11. Chapter 11

It started to rain before they got to the grand gates of Konoha.

"Sasuke, I think we should take a carriage back, riding in the rain will be uncomfortable for the ladies," Said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

They were provided with two carriages and horseman. 

Naruto escorted Sasuke into one of them "You and Princess should go together, I'll keep company to lady Hinata."

When Sakura saw Hinata's happy face, she didn't protest and went after Sasuke.  
She heard Naruto say   
"This way my Lady."

"You know It's okay to call me just Hinata, Naruto-Kun" Murmured Hinata.

The rain was getting stronger.  
After riding in silence, Sasuke broke the silence.

"I will be leaving to Sunagakure soon."

She asked without looking at him, all her attention to the scenery outside "Is that so?"

"aa" He nodded.   
When it came to women Sasuke never had to work for their attention; the attention was merely delivered to him. And he was used to it.  
But when it came to Sakura, she seemed very distant.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the purpose of the visit?" She asked finally.

"It is a birthday celebration of the Crown prince, and I've been invited."

"Gaara is it?" She looked at him.

Sasuke's eyes met hers "Yes, you know of him?" 

She nodded "I was to Sunagakure several years ago. It is a truly mesmerizing country, and I was betrothed to his cousin."

"hn" He smirked "Sasori?"

"You know him?" She smiled.

"Never liked that gay, very arrogant and overweeningly self-confident" His tone getting irritated.

"I don't know about that; he was very respectful towards my father and me."

Sasuke looked away, after a moment he said: "Were you looking forward to that marriage?"   
Sakura thought she felt an ache in his voice.  
"I was. It would benefit my country in many ways."

"But you are here now." He greened.

Then he looked on the distance she had made between them, they sitting almost at the edge of the carriage chair.

"Do you loathe me?" He bit his lip.

"Will I get hanged if I'm honest with you Emperor?" She smiled bitterly.

"No." He gazed in her emerald eyes looking for an answer that she was about to say.

"I do, and I don't." 

"How to understand that?" He rose his eyebrow.

"Well, I hate the fact that I'm imprisoned here far away from my country and my people. But I don't hate the fact that you are not cruel you are very fair and kind to your subjects,"

"Go one." He whispered needing to hear more from her.

"You are smug, and sometimes I feel like you only care for your needs. But you've never been disrespectful to me; in fact, I can only say Thank-you to everything that you have done for me." She looked down to her hands.

Then she felt his hand travel and stop under her chin, his index finger pushed her face up to meet his onyx eyes and pale face, in the night light it looked almost like porcelain.

"I've never heard anything but exxagarated complements from the opposite sex."   
He smiled "Would you promise me something?"

She nodded, unable to answer still concentrated feeling his index finger on her chin.

"If you were to become my Empress, always tell me the truth, whenever I'm unfair to you or anyone." He took his hand back and pushed himself back to his edge. 

After a moment Sakura murmured "I will."

He could feel her eyes fixated on him, she was not smiling, but her eyes were.

They arrived in the palace at sunrise; the rain had stopped.   
Naruto escorted Hinata back to her quarters, while the Emperor and Sakura went opposite directions to theirs.

She heard him before disappearing in the pathway.

"I'll see you when I come back Sakura!"

She stopped and turned back to see him staring at her from afar.

"Safe travels Emperor" She bowed. and continued to walk away.

 

________________________________________________________

 

It was afternoon when Hinata woke up.   
Her brother Neji was waiting for her outside.

"Long night?" He asked amused.

"Mhm," She nodded.

"The mother Empress is waiting for us in her chambers."

"Oh... I was unaware, wonder what is it." She asked him.

"Dunno" Neji shook his head.

 

Mother Empress was writing a scroll when they entered her chambers. Both of them bowed.  
She was dressed in a beautiful red kimono.

"Neji when is my son leaving?" 

"In few hours, we are almost done for his travel preparations." 

"Good!" 

two days later after his leave, you will marry Sakura Haruno from the Land of the earth.

Neji and Hinata looked at each other startled.

"But mother Empress" Hinata began shyly "wouldn't that anger the Emperor? She is one of her subjects after all."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. After all, he respects and loves your brother." She smiled deviously.

"He'll kill me. No doubt about it." Whispered Neji after they left the quarters of the mother, Empress.

"You think so?" Hinata rolled her icy grey eyes  
"I've seen how he looks at her brother; our cousin is interested in her."

 

Neji sighed. "I mean I don't mind marrying her at all, that's a perfect arranged marriage for me, and she is quite beautiful.." 

"NO!" Barked Hinata.  
"You have to go and tell this to Sasuke this instant!"

Neji nodded and left to the direction of Sasuke's chambers.

 

Sasuke was having afternoon tea with Naruto, Outside in the garden in the back yard of his bedroom.  
When Neji arrived  
"Greetings!" He said.

Naruto waved while Sasuke greeted him back.

"Cousin, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Neji?" He looked at him.

"This morning, me and my sister were invited to the Mother Empresses quarters."

Sasuke exhaled "What is it this time?"

"Her Majesty... She... How can I say this."

"Oh for god's sake, what?" Yammered Naruto.

"She wants me to marry Sakura Haruno. While you are gone for your diplomatic mission in Sunagakure."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and took a deep breath "Of course she wants that."

 

______________________________________________________________

Tsunade and Shizune's whispers woke Sakura up. She felt rested. The last night was exciting for her, different from her boring everyday routine.

"Sakura this is bad!" Tsunade bit her lip.

"We've... We've received a scroll from the Mother Empress." 

Looking at their startled faces, she could tell no good news would be in that scroll.  
"What is it?" She said with a shaky voice.

"In two days you are obliged to marry Neji Hyuuga. The heir of the Hyuuga clan."

"Hinata's brother?" She asked nervously. The Idea to marry Sasuke was unacceptable for her, but at least he gave her time to get to know him. And she was slowly accepting the fact that there was no other way. But now they were about to marry her to a person she barely knew.   
Her eyes began tearing up.

"Two days?" She couldn't believe it!

"Mother Empress will be here shortly, to give you her blessings." Said Shizune.

"That BITCH!" Tsunade clutched her fists.

Shizune gaped "Tsunade Sama! be careful" 

 

Sakura got dressed in pale blue Sil kimono, her hair was down, and her eyes were red from crying for last hour.  
Before long she was informed that mother Empress was waiting for her in the garden Gazebo. 

She ambled like she was about to get sentenced to death.  
Tsunade and Shizune were walking behind her.

They bowed down when they entered the beautiful gazebo, surrounded by flowers and white marble statues. 

"Greetings Sakura" Mikoto smiled.

"Greetings your highness" She bowed down once again.

"I am here to bless your marriage with my favorite niece Neji Hyuuga, and The wedding preparations have begun. I will pick a beautiful gown for you; It will be a day you will never forget." She smiled. She was almost looking motherly and sincere.

 

"I was expecting the great Emperor to give me his blessings as well." Said Sakura with a firm tone.  
Shizune's heart skipped a beat, while Tsunade smirked. 

"That's my girl!!!!!" She thought.

She greened "Don't try my kindness. Little flower." 

Sakura was thinking of any possible way to get out from there right now and then.  
When the sound of trumpets announced someone important approaching the garden.

It was Sasuke; He was dressed in a light grey tunic with silver embroidery.

Tsunade exhaled in relief; she knew where this was going.

"Your Highness" Everybody bowed down. 

he didn't greet anyone, with his face expression blank he walked towards Sakura.

"You are not ready? I thought I was clear when I said we are leaving before dusk." 

"Huh?" She looked up to meet his gaze. And a mischevious smile.

"You see I... I was having a conversation with Mother Empress, your highness." She smiled.

"Ah... I see, so nice of you."

"Mother, didn't your servants tell you already?" 

"Tell me what Sasuke?" Her tone tense and angry.

"Lady Sakura will be accompanying me to Sunagakure. "

"Is that so?" Barked out Mikoto.

"Oh And mother, I've heard this silly rumor that Lady Sakura is going to marry. someone."

Mikoto stood up "Would that be a problem, My Emperor? "

Sakura widened her eyes; she was eager to his response.

Sasuke shook his head. "Mother, you pay so much money to your little birds. I was sure they would deliver information to you." 

He stepped even closer to Sakura and with his left hand grabbed her by her waist pulling her to his side.

She couldn't breathe while he was so close to her, Sakura slowly inhaled the cold minty scent that appeared to be in her presence whenever she was in trouble.   
She felt that she associated this smell with safety and relief.

Her eyes fixated on Mikoto; then She heard his silky calm voice,  
"You see Princess has spent several nights with me. In fact, Under her heart, she might even be carrying my heir" He placed his right hand on her stomach. And tenderly pated it. 

Tsunade almost burst out laughing. 

"I shall be going now; don't make me wait again, Sakura." He Murmured her name like it was the sweetest thing to say as He gazed in her eyes and then did something she wasn't expecting.

Closed in slowly and placed a tender kiss on her parted lips. While still holding her close to him. 

Mikoto rolled her eyes and left immediately.   
Tsunade grabbed Shizune, and they left as well.

"Sakura! We will be packing for you!" 

"Aa" she nodded, without looking back, her deep emerald eyes still locked into Sasuke's dark onyx.

After everyone left he let her go. She stepped back unconsciously placed her fingers on the lips.

"I didn't mean to." He looked away.  
"It was needed to make mother believe this." 

"I understand," she said.  
"Thank you!"I... I was devastated." 

"I can tell that." He let a small chuckle out. Then his expression went grim.   
"You were shaking... "

"I was." She said.

"You... You lied to your mother about...Spending nights with me." She blushed crimson on her cheeks and ears.

"It was necessary." He rolled his eyes and then began to walk away. "Besides Sakura, I'm pretty sure you will indeed give me an heir one day." 

Sakura could feel her cheeks were burning. She turned immediately didn't want Sasuke to see her flustered facial expression.

_______________________________________________________________

By the dusk, Naruto came to escort her to the carriage.   
She would be riding with Sasuke, while Naruto commanded the troops. A vast army accompanied them.   
The carriage was crimson red and very big, compared to the one they rode in the night before.

"Here you go." Naruto opened the door for her. 

She was wearing a medieval style suede red dress, with long sleeves, but off the shoulder with beautiful cleavage, Tsunade insisted on a corselet as well despite Sakura's protests after all corselet was very uncomfortable especially if you had to travel for hours in a carriage.  
Her hair was tied in a braided bun, showing off her beautiful neck, collarbones, and cleavage.   
The beautiful pearl necklace was hanging on her neck.

Sasuke gasped when he finally entered the carriage. 

"Your Highness" She bowed down.

He sat beside her.   
Sasuke dressed in a black silk shirt with sleveles leather vest and pants. Both of them were appropriately furbished in Sunagakure's style.

"I see you are familiar with how noble people dress in Sunagakure."   
She looked at him.

"Thanks for bringing me with you."

"You would be married to my cousin if I didn't" He smiled and shook his head.

"I would, and I hated the idea of it." She admitted.

"Hn, I thought you hated the idea of marrying me." 

"I did... But at least I got to know you, and I don't know your cousin at all on the other hand." 

"He is a kind man; he would have treated you well. with respect."

Shyly Sakura said, "But he won't be marrying me now." 

"I'd have him beheaded if he did." He smirked.

She blushed once again, Sasuke noticed she was doing it often, he wondered if it was a good thing or if he just made uncomfortable, in his presence.

He was almost asleep when Naruto popped his head in the window frame.

"The group that went ahead of us in the morning, have already placed our camp, we will be arriving in 20 minutes. Afterward, we can rest" He smiled.

Sakura yawned, she was asleep until Naruto's voice woke her up.  
She stretched her arms.  
"I thought we wouldn't stop."

"Sunagakure might be close to the Land of Earth, but it's on a week's travel from our home." Said Sasuke.  
"We will be stopping by the midnight every day in a camp, that the servants have prepared for us." 

"Oh, I see" She smiled, her body hurt from seating for few hours. 

They arrived in a large camp, with little tents. One of them was no doubt Sasuke's. It was huge, almost as big as a town apartment. 

"The dinner will be served in your tent, And I'll join you guys soon." Waved Naruto and went in his tent that was close to Sasuke's.

Sakura stood outside, waiting for the servants to direct her when Sasuke stepped out from his tent.  
"What are you waiting for?"

"I was waiting for someone to escort me to my tent." She said looking around. 

"You will be staying with me."

"What?!" She gasped suddenly.

Sasuke sighed. "It's for the safety reasons. My tent is well protected, And if we get ambushed, I don't want to be looking for you in the middle of the night."

Sakura said nothing and walked in the tent, while Sasuke held the cloth that represented the door for her.

She was amazed at how luxurious it was. Colorful rugs were placed on the ground. There were mirrors placed in several corners — a dining table, full of food. Even a Fireplace was assembled in front of the bed. Next to it stood a little table with glasses, wine, and other alcoholic drinks.  
The bed was colossal, Underneath was placed huge fur.  
The bedsheets were silky, the headboard of the bed had a large Uchiha clan symbol.  
Sasuke pointed at a passage at the end of the tent.  
"Bathroom." He said.

Sakura nodded; she saw that her chest box of valuables was already placed in the room.

Sasuke noticed her gaze travel to it and said: "You can change before bed, now sit and eat until that knucklehead bursts in and..."  
He never got to finish his sentence as Naruto walked in. 

"Nevermind." Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
Sakura chuckled. 

Naruto looking confused rubbed back of his head. " What is it?"   
"What?"  
"What's so funny?!" He pouted. 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Taaa Daaa!!! Updated the next day from the previous chapter as promised!  
OMG EVERYONE Thank you so much for your messages and reviews regarding the previous chapter, It always makes me very happy to hear your thoughts. 

I will update the next chapter very soon I promise!   
I feel so guilty for being on hiatus over a year :/

OH and SPOILER ALERT brace yourself as "the smuts are coming!"


	12. Chapter 12

After a short dinner, Naruto departed for his patrolling duty. He wished good night to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke was sitting at his table, signing scrolls and all sorts of papers.  
Sakura approached him "He's not going to sleep tonight?"   
she was concerned that Naruto must have been tired after riding all day and leading the troops.

"He will, but first he has to make sure that everyone is assigned to the correct position."

Two servant girls walked in the tent and bowed down.   
One of them said, "Princess, we've prepared a bath for you."   
The other addressed Sasuke "When will his Highness wish to bathe?" 

"After I'm done with this." Said Sasuke without even looking up from his papers.

"I'll leave then," mumbled Sakura.

This whole sharing-a-tent-and-probably-a-bed situation was new to her.  
First of all, she was not used to be in such a close presence with the opposite sex.  
Second of all, she didn't know where all of this was going.

The servants led her into a different tent, where a beautiful metallic bathtub was placed, the girls helped her out of her dress. They put a little step stool next to the bath so that she could quickly get in.

"Is the water good for your liking Princess?" 

"Mhmm" She nodded.

Hot water was very relaxing, one of the maids added essential herbal oils into it, Sakura felt the aroma, it was just like Sasuke's scent, Euqalipt, and mint.  
The other maid was massaging her scalp and brushing her hair with rose oil.  
She lay in a bath with her eyes closed. One of the soldiers was playing music outside while the other one was singing. 

"They must be having fun too." She smiled.

After she got out, the maids gave her selection of night robes; she picked long silver nightdress, Silk felt so good on her freshly washed body.  
She put a matching long-sleeved robe on it.

They brushed her hair and loosely braided it.  
She noticed how long her hair was getting; pink stresses were below her waist. 

Afterward, her two maids and four security guards escorted her back to the Emperor's tent.

Sasuke was still sitting at his table. Now he was reading.   
He finally gazed up when he heard her lightweight steps.

She looked at the bed and saw Sasuke's Kusanagi lay across the right side of the bedstead which meant that the left side was for her.

"Sleep, Sakura. We march towards Sunagakure first thing in the morning.: Said Sasuke. 

She nodded as her maids prepared the bed for her. Afterward, everybody left the tent, and it was just the two of them.

She thought if this was a good idea to follow the Emperor on his trip, to be so close to him.   
She sighed, there was no other way if she stayed in the palace the mother Empress would have married her off to Hinata's brother or somebody else, to get rid of her.  
This was the best solution for her; there was something about Sasuke, next to him she was confident, safe, nobody would dare to touch her. 

Before falling asleep, she remembered the conversation she had with Tsunade.  
"Listen to me Sakura; I'm happy that young Emperor is protecting you, you have to accept the fact that you are on his good side now, do you know what that means to you? to us, to our country?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Yes godmother, I know."

"When you become Empress, you will have power over Sasuke, and over this nation, If you give him an heir, I'm pretty sure he won't refuse any of your requests."

"Which is?" Sakura sat on the bed and gazed at her godmother.

"You can have your country back! If he is sure that The land of the earth won't betray the fire nation, he will give you reins of power over it."

"I understand, But godmother! that does not change the fact that he is the usurper of my country!"

"No!" Tsunade got irritated, trying to prove a point to her young goddaughter.

"Your father was betrayed, by his Counselors, they advised him to go against the Fire Nation, and that got him killed! Be wise, while you have a chance." 

In these thoughts Sakura fell asleep, she woke up a few hours later, looked to her right. Sasuke was not in bed.  
She rose and saw him slumbering while sitting at his desk, surrounded by scrolls and papers. 

"It must be uncomfortable." She thought.  
She stood up and grabbed one of the blankets, as she got close to him she examined his face, this young man in front of her was an all mighty Emperor of the fire nation. Everyone was frightened in his presence.  
Now in front of her, she could only see Sasuke, Arrogant but firm, she has never seen him furious, in front of her, he was always calm and caring.

Sakura wrapped the blanket around him when he woke up and grabbed her wrist.

"I... I didn't mean to wake you up."

Sasuke gazed upon her; she was shivering.

"Sorry, It's a habit." He let her go.

"What time is it ?" He asked.

"Not morning yet, Why were you sleeping like this." She smiled.

He rose up"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." then he looked away not to meet her eyes, It was confusing, but he could feel she was blushing again.

"It's okay; this is your tent and your bed." She shrugged her shoulders.

he walked and stood behind her as she was going back to bed.  
"You see Sakura."  
He whispered as the Princess felt his breath next to her neck.  
"I don't trust myself when I'm this close to you."   
She felt his fingers softly touch her collarbone and stop around her neck.  
"And why is that?" She turned back to face him, tried to hide any worry in her eyes; it took everything from her to act confident.

With a husky voice "You don't understand do you?" he lowered his face to meet hers.  
"I'm so attracted to you, that I barely stop myself from not taking you right here and right now on this bed." He smirked.  
She turned crimson on her cheeks and gulped.  
"Well, Emperor I'm impressed with your self-control." 

"Hn"   
He grabbed her waist and pushed her against him.  
So close that she could feel his heartbeat.  
And stoic body against hers. As he felt her tender, fragile body against his, he felt her breasts pressed against his lower chest.  
It caused his blood to boil.

With his other hand, he took hers in his.  
"I would give anything to have these hands wrapped around me."

Her eyes were mesmerizing; he felt how they were hypnotizing him every second he looked into them.

"You could have your country back!" Sakura could hear Tsunade's words.

"Anything? you say." She whispered.

"Aa" He nodded.

"Then have it your way." She closed her eyes and distance between their faces. Placed her quivering hand on his left cheek.  
Their lips were almost touching.  
He let her waist go and trailed her hair with his long sculpted fingers.

Their lips met into a soft kiss. Her hand moved back to his neck.   
Upon a realization that they were kissing, shivers went up and down in her body, different kind of shivers, pleasant ones.

"Sakura..." He grunted as he broke off the kiss.

She refused to open her eyes. 

"Not like this." He kissed her forehead. 

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

He brushed his finger on her lips.

"I want you to want me, truly. Just as much as I want you."

She breathed heavily; he took a close look upon her, she was flustered and was breathing deep, as her breasts were moving up and down with each breath.  
Sasuke was surprised with his self-control as well if this wasn't Sakura If this were somebody else, he would have thrown himself on her. Ripped the satin nightgown and placed kisses and love marks all over her body. He would have his hands ravage her body inch by inch.  
But this was Sakura, and she didn't deny his kiss, she didn't move away.  
But he knew that she was afraid of him after everything she still didn't trust him.

"What did you expect? This... You took my first kiss." She turned back and went to bed.  
Sasuke followed her and sat next to her.

"Is that so?" He smirked.

She nodded.

"Hn Well, I'm planning to take many of your firsts." She covered her face up to her eyes with a blanket.

"It's useless Sakura. I know you are blushing." Then he stood and walked around the bed's right side; he took off his shirt, she looked at him. On his back, she saw a tattoo of a dragon. It was all over his back, with claws and fire in its eyes.

"I didn't know you had a Tattoo."

"Well, you've never seen me naked, before." He said as he laid next to her.

"So arrogant!" She thought while he was smirking. 

 

Next morning Naruto popped his head in the tent.

"Time to wake up!" he said.

Sasuke grunted as he rose from the bed. He didn't get much sleep, knowing that next to him she slept peacefully while all night long a strong desire burned him from inside.

 

"It's beautiful weather; would you two like to ride a horse today?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura who just woke up.

She smiled and nodded. 

"Alright then" Naruto scratched back of his head.   
"I'll tell them to prepare horses for you, At night we will stop in a hot spring, I already sent a messenger team over there, they will close the inn down for our group." 

Sasuke left the tent to bathe before the departure.   
Sakura had her breakfast alone then she got dressed.  
Since she was going to ride a horse, her servants helped her to pick a comfortable outfit for riding.  
Leather pants, matched with black boots. Her top, however, was still feminine and very expensive, light pink long sleeve with short in front, and long backside.  
They put half of her hair in a top knot and brushed the lower half.

She was riding along with Naruto when Sasuke approached them.

He looked at Naruto and without any word both of them marched ahead.  
It was a competition.

"These two." Sakura smiled as she looked at them, right now in front of here were two young friends who were always bickering and competing with each other at all times.

for the rest of the world, it was the great Emperor and their nation's fierce Captain commander.

 

Meanwhile, routine life continued in the palace.  
Tsunade and Shizune were enjoying jasmine tea in the garden.  
When Ino and Ten-Ten approached them along with their servants.

"Morning" Said Ten-Ten cheerfully.

"Where is Sakura?" Ino looked around? "Did she get herself in another trouble?" She greened.

"Hn" Smirked Tsunade.  
"Princess went off with the Emperor on his diplomatic trip to Sunagakure."

"I knew it! So it wasn't a rumor" Grunted Ino as she sat down next to them.

"Indeed." Tsunade smiled.

"So how did it happen? Did Emperor fall in love with her or something?" Ten-Ten seemed to be still in shock and awe at the same time.

Shizune sipped her tea as she explained it to them "Well, Long story short, The Emperor seems to have an attachment to our princess, so he couldn't just leave her behind, while he is gone." 

"Well, I guess it's a game over for us!" Ino rolled her eyes.  
"Who would have thought that Sakura would be the one to end up with him."

"I didn't think she would get any feelings for him, after how she acted with us; however, it's also hard to not fall for the Emperor, he is the most strong and handsome man I've ever seen." Ten-Ten greened in awe.

"Exactly! I thought she hated him!" Ino couldn't deal with defeat.

"She does not hate him or fears him. I think that slowly my Goddaughter is starting to like him, not as an Emperor or her future husband" Tsunade Smirked.  
"But as her peer, Sakura went through so much pain in her short life, however ever since she moved here, Sasuke seems to save and protect her every time she gets in trouble."

"Come to think of it that's true, What can I say they are a good pair, She indeed has the qualities of an Empress!" Ten-Ten giggled.

 

By the end of the day, the Emperor's Sabaoth reached the hot springs; Fire nations finest soldiers were already at the gates protecting it for their lord.  
It was empty. Aside from fire nation's people nobody seemed to be there. 

"That would have cost a fortune," Said Sakura.  
The hot springs resort seemed to be enormous. 

"It did, But can't complain, The Uchiha bank if providing all the necessary funds" Chuckled Naruto.

Sasuke helped Sakura to get off from the horse.   
"Your hands, are sore, from riding all day, take rest, my lady." He said. 

She nodded and watched him as he was taking his leave.

"Look at you two! finally acting like a couple" Naruto beamed with joy.

"It's not like that." She blushed.

"Yeah sure." He rolled his eyes and went after Sasuke.

Sakura's servants escorted her to her room.  
Today she would be staying alone since the inn was enormous; it provided enough rooms for everyone.

She thought Sasuke and Naruto would join her for dinner, but they were nowhere to be found.  
She ate alone and asked one of the servants "Where is the Emperor?"

"She is discussing travel plans with the captain and other members, Princess."

"Would you like us to let our Lord know that you are expecting him?" The other servant greened.

"No!" Sakura shook her head.  
"I'll enjoy the hot spring and sleep afterward." 

"Yes M'lady"  
"Yes M'lady"  
They bowed and helped her get undressed from her clothes. After everybody left, she wrapped a soft white towel around her body and walked out on the inner patio of the room, was connected to a private pool of natural hot spring.

She dropped her towel and walked into the pool.  
The water seemed to have healing powers after a few minutes of soaking in Sakura felt how the soreness disappeared from her body.

she got dressed in, silky white kimono for bed.   
A soft futon was provided for her in the room.

After riding all day, she was tired and thought she would fast fall asleep, however surprisingly to her Sakura couldn't close an eye, every time she would, Sasuke's face would appear and his husky voice, and feeling of his touch.

"Ugh!!" She grunted. "leave me alone!"

It was useless, he wasn't next to her, yet he was on her mind.   
The young princess was surprised that he didn't visit her before sleep.  
She wondered if he was awake or if he was asleep.  
Sakura stood up and left her room, the guards at her door bowed.

"Where is Sasuke's room?" She asked nervously, worrying that the guards would get a wrong idea.

"In front of yours, M'lady" One of them pointed.

She knocked, but nobody answered. Then she slowly opened the door and walked in.

Nobody seemed to be in the room; There was a table full of scrolls and papers as usual. Sasuke's katana was laying next to his futon.

"Sasuke?" She called out.   
No answer.  
"Maybe he is outside?" 

Sakura slowly walked into the glass door that led outside and walked out; the cold breeze made her shiver.  
Sasuke's garden seemed to be even bigger than hers.  
Full with red blooming roses and different trees. She heard harp music from further away.  
"Somebody must be playing for him." She thought.  
Harp music seemed to play harmonically with the sound of running spring water.

"Oh!" She blushed.  
"He must be taking a bath, I... I shouldn't be here." 

"Sakura" she heard his silky voice.  
"You're gonna catch a cold." Princess heard how he sighted.

"I'm... I'm sorry." She mumbled without looking to her left where Sasuke was laying in the hot spring.  
"I just wanted to say goodnight." 

"I was planning to do that myself, after a bath." Sasuke stood and wrapped a towel around his lower body.  
Then he slowly closed upon her, Water dripping from his hair to his neck and chest.

Their eyes finally met.

"You couldn't fall asleep?" He asked.

She shook her head; It was almost like he was reading her mind.

"Do you wish to stay here tonight?" Sasuke questioned her carefully. 

"If... If that's okay?" She looked deep in his onyx eyes as crimson colored her cheeks and tiny nose.

"Aa" He nodded "I'll Just change."

"Mhm," She blushed, realizing that Sasuke was completely naked, only a small piece of towel covering his lower body.

Sakura walked in and poured herself a glass of wine then she sipped it slowly.  
What was she doing?  
Was she out of her mind?  
Walking into Lion's Lair.  
This is what her Godmother and counselors were expecting.  
But she was here because she wanted.  
Sasuke walked in. He was wearing black satin pajama pants only.

"Did you eat well?" He asked.

"I did" She answered.

He stretched and yawned. Sakura blinked and sipped more wine; He looked god-like, His body was so well sculpted, his muscle's defined.   
He walked past her and poured himself some wine, while he was doing that she gazed upon his back, Tattoos were not common in The land of earth.  
In fact, before Sasuke, she has never seen one.

"Have you always had it?" She asked.  
Sasuke laid his hand on his left shoulder where the dragon's head was inked.  
"No, I got this after my coronation. In my clan, a son gets a tattoo after he succeeds his father."

"Why a dragon?" She stepped closer to him and placed her fingers on the body of the dragon.

"I don't know if it's a myth but as our ancient history says, Uchiha's were the clan who tamed the dragons, ever since it is our family spirit."

"I see... Did it hurt? it's all over your back." 

"It did, but Some alcohol and Naruto cheering me helped me out. While I was getting it." He smiled.

Then he took her hand in his, "Let's go to sleep." They walked over to futon, it seemed to be big, but not as big as their bed the day before. He covered her with the blanket and laid on his back. Because of the narrowness of the futon, she was pressed against his body. Sakura was laying on her right side hi put his left arm under her neck so that she could lay comfortable.   
Nervously she placed her left hand on his chest; she could feel his heartbeat and slow breathing.

Her head laid comfortably on his arm.  
"Good Night he said"

"good night" She replied and closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura woke up early; Before she opened her eyes, she heard Sasuke's steady breathing. He was still asleep.

Her cheeks flushed when she recalled how both of them went to sleep together; she initiated it though. She couldn't fall asleep in her huge separate bedroom, She decided to seek comfort in the Emperor's presence, and here she was now, curled up against his solid chest.

It was a test for Sasuke that proved her wrong.

Ever since The Emperor began showing interest in Sakura, she made up her mind that he only desired her body, and his interest in her was just lust, physical attraction from the mighty hunter to his weak pray. But as time passed, Sasuke showed genuine interest in her as a person.

By coming to him last night she wanted to prove herself that she was right and this was nothing more than so-called chemistry, she thought he would take her willingness as Concord to get her in his bed.

But surprisingly to her, he didn't even try anything.

He had her in his arms all night long yet he did nothing aside from making sure she was comfortable and covered.

She didn't want to wake him up so carefully she got out of the futon and left the room, The guards bowed to her as she entered her own, She put a lightweight floral kimono, and closed it with light green obi. Brushed her hair, washed her face with rose water that was provided for her and left the room.

"Do you wish to have your breakfast in the garden Princess?"

One of the maids asked her.

"Yes, Maybe later when the Emperor and Captain wake up."

she smiled

"I'll take a walk meanwhile."

"I'll tell the guards M'lady."

"No need" She shook her hand "Isn't the whole inn, and it's surroundings guarded by our soldiers?"

"Oh.. That's true Princess, but still, Emperor would not like if you are walking around all alone."

"No, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind, besides I want some time alone."

"Yes M'lady"

"Yes, M'lady." They bowed.

She went outside, it was a beautiful morning, Sunshine glow made everything way attractive than it seemed, Birds were chirping, sweet scent of flowers and blooming trees filled up the air, Sakura went down on a small pathway that led to the river, she admired the nature, She decided to get closer to the river.

Naruto's voice woke Sasuke up, not what he was expecting.

Sakura was gone from his room; he went outside where the knucklehead's voice was coming from.

"Man Sasuke, your room has the best hot spring pool!"

"I see you made yourself comfortable Dobe."

"Oh did I wake Sasuke-same?" Naruto softened his voice.

He ignored Naruto's attempt to sound like a girl "Have you seen Sakura?"

"The guard's told me she wanted to walk around alone apparently."

"Hn... I don't like that!" Sasuke sighed.

"Stop being so possessive Sasuke! Or she will lose the little interest she has towards you!"

"I'm not possessive; it's dangerous for her to walk around alone."

The Emperor went back into his room and put on clothes, White Haori shirt, and dark navy pants.

"No time for a bath." He said and pulled the top part of his hair into a messy bun.

He heard Naruto before walking out from his room. "Wait for me."

Sakura spent her time thinking about everything that bothered her mind,

Her godmother asked her to get close to Sasuke, as close as it was expected from the future Empress of the Fire Nation.

She sighed as she still doubted Sasuke's intentions towards her.

She didn't want to act as Ino, or any other girl would respond when they were in the presence of the great Emperor.

Sakura thought about it, the hatred that she felt towards Sasuke was gone after getting to know him.

She found him very attractive, and every time he touched her she felt something tingling inside of her.

But still, it was not enough for her to fall in love with his head over hills or make him fall in love with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something. She stood up and looked around.

"Is anybody here?"

Then she noticed movement.

three men came out from the bushes; they were dressed in ripped simple clothes.

"Are they locals?" She thought.

Two men followed from behind. Their faces were scary; there was something in their eyes, something vicious.

they were whispering something that she couldn't understand well, something in their dialect.

One of them stepped forward.

Sakura tried not to look scared; she thought of possible ways to escape and get help.

"Well well, what do we have here? did they close down this Inn for a beautiful maiden like you?"

"Who are you?" She hissed...

"You'll find about that soon enough" He chuckled.

Two of them were probably younger than her, the one speaking to her was perhaps the same age as Sasuke and Naruto, and the other two were in their 40's. They held knives. And one of them held a spear.

"I don't have any weapon to protect myself," she thought. she was trembling yet with a firm tone she said.

"If you value your lives you will leave me alone. now!"

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha"

"Ha-Ha-Ha"

They laughed. Then the expression of the one who was talking to her changed.

"Hold her for me will ya?!" He said. And two men behind her stepped forward, She tried to escape, but it was pointless.

They held her arms.

one of them sniffed her

"Boss she smells so good."

"Mmm and she feels so good!" The other one rubbed her rear side.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Let me go you pig!"

The one who was being called the "boss" stepped forward and slapped her.

"Don't talk to me in that manner you whore!" He yelled.

From rage Sakura kicked him right in his crotch, he fell back.

"You'll regret that when we are done with you!"

"You two" He turned his head to his other companions.

"Catch her legs and hold her mouth let's take her in the forest and have some fun!" He smirked. His hands still on his crotch.

Sakura fought as she could but no use, they were holding her tight. from the river bank they walked in the forest.

"Lay her down!" He ordered.

"Gin, you go first."

"As for myself pretty maiden you see, I like watching I'll enjoy this to the fullest." He laughed.

The two young boys were holding her down, while the older man tried to hold her legs.

Her kimono was ripped, and her shoulders were scratched.

She didn't want to show them weakness but couldn't help herself from crying.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Her eyes widened; it was Naruto! She but the hand that was on her mouth and yelled as hard as she could.

"You bitch!" The man slapped her on the other cheek.

"You bastards what are you doing!" from the corner of her eye she saw Naruto running towards them.

"Naruto step away." She heard Sasuke's calm voice.

"Who the hell are you?!" The boss barked at them.

"Let go of your filthy hands from her or I swear to god!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Gin! Yoda! Show this little shrimp proper manner to talk to us." The Boss Laughed.

"Naruto stay still! It's an order" Sasuke hissed while he was slowly walking towards them.

Gin was first to run up against Sasuke.

Sakura was shaking and crying.

The sight of her in this condition made Sasuke's blood boil.

He took out his Katana and dropped it on the ground.

"I will kill all for of you with my bare hands."

Before Gin used his knife, Sasuke easily caught his throat.

"Ugh," He coughed.

"I want to feel your blood on my hands." He said calmly.

"Only then I will feel relief."

he took a deep breath, "You shall be punished for what you've done to Sakura!" He roared in rage as he singlehandedly broke Gin's neck. And dropped the body.

The two men who were holding Sakura let her go and went after Sasuke.

While he was kicking the hell out of Yoda, before they approached him, Sasuke punched the young men in his rib cage so hard that Sakura heard the bones breaking.

Naruto jumped down from the little hill to help Sakura stand up.

While Sasuke fought with the two men.

"How dare you touch her?!" He punched one of them in the face.

"How dare you yell at her?!" He elbowed the other man in his gut.

"How dare you made her cry?!" with a final punch he poked out the eyes from one of the men as he fell crying.

Sakura saw as guards were approaching them.

Naruto hissed "Stay out of this if you don't want to get hurt."

Then he smiled and looked at Sakura.

"Princess let's go; you don't need to see this. This is not how Sasuke acts..."

"No" She shook her head.

"I don't want to look away! I want to keep my eyes on him."

"As you wish" Naruto nodded and took his cloak to cover her.

When Sasuke was done with them, he saw how the man who was their leader run away, from his pants Sasuke grabbed a little shuriken and threw at him piercing his shoulder, and he fell in pain screaming.

"I won't kill you, if I do, it will be an easy way out for you." He smirked.

Sakura's heart stopped as she saw his smirk. It was as if she was looking at a different Sasuke; she had never seen this malicious side of him.

Towards her, Naruto and others he was calm and somewhat gentle.

But right now, in front of him was the Viper, that she saw on the battle arena back in Konoha.

He was dominant, fearsome and he brought death with his hands if he desired.

Naruto felt uncomfortable to have Sakura see this scene.

She felt thrilled, she stopped shaking, and her breathing became steady.

The past year she has lived in fear, after losing her father and her country. She felt that death and horror followed her wherever she would go. Except for when she was next to Sasuke, for her, he would become the death.

Then she paid attention to what Sasuke was saying.

"I won't kill you, but you will be interrogated. and I will make sure you will be tortured." Then he turned back and went towards. Sakura and Naruto.

"Naruto how the hell did they enter the area?!"

"I will find it out." Naruto bowed, feeling guilty that Sakura was endangered because these lowlifes breached through his security.

"We will leave immediately and stop at camp before arriving at the destination."

"Roger that!" Said Naruto and he left Sakura's tiny body in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so that only she could hear.

"Thank you!" She answered back. And couldn't help but cry her heart out with her face buried in his shirt.

They took Sakura to treat her injuries.

Sasuke continued rest of the road riding with Naruto.

While Sakura slept in the carriage.

She woke up as soon as the motion stopped.

They've arrived.

This camp was similar to the one they stayed for the first time.

Her maids escorted her to the tent. It was precisely the same as the one before.

Sasuke was sitting in the chair.

"Leave" He ordered. and everyone left.

Sakura was standing alone at the entrance, looking at him, he had bathed and changed her clothes.

"How are you feeling." He said in his usual calm smooth tone.

"I... I'm alright, I feel... safe, now." She tried to smile but couldn't.

"I suppose you don't want to eat."

"Mhmm" She agreed.

He stood up and poured a drink for her and himself.

Then he gave it to her.

"Drink," he said

"It will help you fall asleep and relax."

She took it from his hands and drank it all.

The bath is ready for you, he said.

"I want to, but I feel I have no power in my limbs."

"I will call the maids then." Sasuke looked in her eyes; they were swollen from crying; she still had a mark of that man's hand on her cheek.

He bit his lip, and he regretted that they didn't find her before she got in this trouble.

"No need" She smiled trying to assure him that she was okay.

"Just help me get out of this." She looked at her dress.

He walked her to the bathroom, a bath filled with hot water was ready for her.

He let her hair down from a bun; then he began unbuttoning the dress, slowly it fell, he gave her his hand to lean on him while getting in the bathtub. Her back and shoulders had scratch marks and bruising from the morning's encounter.

Hot water was pleasant; it soothed her sore body. She tried to wash her hair but her arms hurt.

"Let me" He murmured.

She nodded approvingly. He washed her hair; he had never done it before. Usually, it was he who was receiving service from others.

He never even had the desire to do something like this to others.

But it didn't bother him now. Her hair was soft and pleasant to run his hand's through.

"She must be stressed," He thought. And began to massage her scalp slowly. Trying to remember how exactly the servant massaged his scalp to make him feel good.

"Thank you."

He couldn't see her face, but he felt that she was smiling genuinely this time.

"Hn" He grinned.

Hi everyone! thanks for the reviews and messages! :) I wrote several chapters so I will upload them soon :) xoxoxo


End file.
